More Star Crossed Lovers?
by shekh ma shieraki anni
Summary: Cato and Clove. District 2's tributes in the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games. Their story is different than Katniss and Peeta's, but the romance was there. Love and fights, tears and heartbreak, all included in this love story. The love story of Cato and Clove.
1. The Reaping

**A/N: ****This is my first Hunger Games fanfic, so I apologize for anything in advance. I have shipped clato ever since they were written into the story, so I decided to write this… (I just realized I write "so" a lot in author's notes…) This story will be about 10-11 chapters and dive deeper into what the Careers were doing throughout the Games, mainly focusing on Cato and Clove's relationship. So, enjoy!**

**Summary:**** Were Katniss and Peeta the only star crossed lovers in the seventy-fourth Hunger Games? Read and find out…..**

**~Chapter One: The Reaping~**

_Cato's POV:_

Ah, reaping day. The day where two people from each district, one male and one female, are chosen to fight in the Hunger Games… as being from District 2, it is a good thing to be in the Hunger Games. We have been training for this since we were five.

I'm seventeen now and this is my year. I, Cato Chambers, will be the victor of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. Even if I have to volunteer as tribute. I quickly get dressed into my reaping clothes and head downstairs to eat breakfast.

_Clove's POV:_

Today is reaping day! I have a good feeling that I will become a tribute and that is great. I have been waiting for this forever!

As a sixteen year old girl, I should be scared of being reaped, but I'm not. Why? Because I am going to win the Hunger Games no matter how wounded I may get.

I scurry to put on my reaping dress, a blue satin gown, and go to eat breakfast.

Before I eat, my mom stops to talk to me.

"Good morning Clove," my mom says.

"Morning mother," I cheerfully reply.

"So today's the reaping. I can tell you're ready. You look fabulous!"

"Thanks mom."

"So will I see you on stage as a tribute?"

"If they call me, but this is my year."

"That's good to hear. You have been throwing knives since you were four."

I nod and start to eat my scrambled eggs.

~in the square (still Clove's POV) ~

You know it's reaping day when everyone is huddled in the square with smiles on their faces… well the kids are happy.

I make my way to the _possible tribute section_ and wait for the mayor to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the reaping ! Today, we will select one boy and one girl to compete in the seventy fourth Hunger Games. Now it is time to select our female tribute…." Mayor Stilinski starts.

_Please be me… please be me… please be me….._

"Our female tribute is Miss Clove Flare!"

_Yes!_ I smiled proudly and made my way to the podium. When I arrived, I shook both Mayor Stilinski and Amy, my new escort's hands.

"Now let's select our male tribute." Mayor Stilinski started.

Amy reached into the bowl and pulled out the slip with the boy's name.

"Our male tribute is Mr. Tyler Fitzgerald!" Amy announced.

A small twelve year old boy headed towards the podium when Cato Chambers shouted, "I VOLUNTEER!"

"Well congratulations sir, what is your name?" Amy asked.

"Cato. Cato Chambers."

Cato. The boy that I love. I remember when we first met a few years ago.

~_**flashback~**_

_It was a sunny Tuesday in November. I was in school learning math somebody knocked on the door._

_My teacher opened the door and the most attractive boy in Panem walked in._

"_Ms. Edwards, Mr. Smith would like you to have this."_

_He handed my teacher what appeared to be a letter and as Ms. Edwards was analyzing it, he stared at me. HE. STARED. AT. ME!_

_He turned his attention back to Ms. Edwards when she said, "Tell Mr. Smith I'll meet him at two, okay Cato?"_

"_Okay."_

_So I now know his name is Cato. Hot name for a hot guy. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes and the shiniest blond hair. AND he wouldn't keep his eyes off of ME!_

_Although it was a 30 second stare, yes I counted, it meant the world to me. He may be a heartbreaker, but it was love at first sight._

_**end of flashback~**_

Now that both Cato and I are tributes, our time is limited. That means that only one person can win. I know it will be one of us for sure… unless the tributes from 1 or 4 are good.

I need a plan to win this year's Hunger Games. Or at least get to final 2 with Cato.

Should I tell him that I love him? Or should I wait until the interviews or the games? Or should I just not tell him at all?

_Cato's POV:_

Clove Flare. My fellow District 2 tribute in the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The only thing I can remember about her are her eyes. Those deep brown eyes I stared into just a few years ago. She may not know this, but I am in love with her.

Now she will be in the Hunger Games with me. Where 24 children from across Panem will fight to the death for the Capitol's entertainment.

I have a strong feeling that either Clove or I will win the Hunger Games this year. She's **really** handy with knives, and I'm the best spear thrower in the District.

I shake hands with her and think of a way to pronounce my love for Clove.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for this year's Hunger Games, Cato Chambers and Clove Flare!" Mayor Stilinski announced.

The anthem played and Clove and I were rushed into the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

There is no doubt that I will go home. But if I go home, that means that Clove has to die. That basically means that I will have to lose the girl I love to live.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When I arrive at the Justice Building, I was ushered into a room where people that I know would come and say their goodbyes. The first people to come are my best friends, Chace and Hunter.

"Listen Cato, we all know that you are the best spear thrower in the District of our age, so there is no doubt that you will win," Chace begins.

"I agree, but didn't you once mention that you love Clove? Now you two are in the **Hunger Games** together. What are you going to do?" Hunter mentioned.

"I have no clue… should I sacrifice my life for her? Or should I not care and pray that someone else kills her?" I asked.

"Listen, if you truly love this girl, you would do whatever it takes to keep her alive." Chace stated.

"I love her; more than you can imagine… but I don't know if she loves me back. Does she even know I exist?"

"Based on what you tell us, she loves you as much as you love her." Hunter said.

"Are you sure?" I inquired.

"Yes," they both said in unison.

The Peacekeeper knocks on the door which can only mean one thing. I may never see Hunter **or** Chace again. Because I am going to make sure that Clove wins… even if it costs me my life.

"Bye guys."

"Bye Cato… good luck! We'll be waiting on the other side of the arena for you!" they said.

Chace and Hunter exited the room, and my parents enter.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"We came to wish you good luck in the Games! Even though it's obvious that our baby boy will make it home alive," my mom answered.

"Now, now Lisa. I think that once young Cato here wins the games, you can stop calling him baby boy," my dad stated.

"I can't believe that you volunteered! Not only does it show strength and confidence, but Tyler would've died if you didn't. We've seen him. He's not that strong," my mom mentioned.

"True, but he's with Clove Flare. We've all seen her with a knife," my dad added.

"Mom, dad, isn't there anything else you want to say?"

"That we'll miss you when you're gone and that we love you!" my mom said.

My parents gave me a huge hug when the Peacekeeper knocked on the door.

"I guess it is time to leave. We'll see you soon son." my dad concluded.

"Bye guys."

My parents left the room, and my brother, Eli, walked through the door.

"Came back from Victor's Village I see…." I started.

Victor's Village is a section of District 2 where all of the hunger Games winners lives that are from the district. Since Eli won two years ago, he resides in Victor's Village.

"Ha ha. Very funny… what brother would I be if I didn't come before your games?" my brother said.

"True…"

"Listen, they won't let me mentor you because you're my brother, but all you need to do is get a spear at the Cornucopia. Then stick with your alliance and you'll win. Easy as that. Oh and good luck with Brutus and Enobaria as your mentors."

"Thanks and what if I like my fellow District 2 tribute?"

"There can only be one winner."

"Even if I win, I can't live without her."

"Make your choice quickly. Either you or her… and she has just as good of a chance of winning as you do… we've all seen her with knives."

The Peacekeeper knocked on the door.

"Listen dude, take this as your token."

He handed me a dog tag that had my name and District 2 champion on the front. I flipped it over, and I saw a heart with C.C + C.F forever on the back. It can only mean one thing. Clove and I **will** get together during the Games and for the rest of our lives.

"Wow… Nice touch of love to my possible future victory."

He smirked and said, "I knew you'd like it…"

He got up and hugged me. "See you soon champ."

_Or not, _I thought.

"Bye!"

He left the room and it was time for me to leave.

_Clove's POV:_

After I shook Cato's hand, we were ushered into the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

When I went to my room, my parents were already waiting for me with a charm bracelet in their hands.

"Clove, I know that you are going to win, but you need a token from your district…" my mom started.

"So we got you this charm bracelet," my dad finished.

I take the bracelet and I look at the charms. There's a house, a knife, a book, and a heart. Four charms that show who I am.

"I love it!" I exclaim.

"So Clove, how are you going to win?" my mom asks.

"I'm just going to take knives at the Cornucopia and kill people until I win… all while keeping my alliance."

"That's a good strategy… but what about cato? We've seen him with spears." my dad asks.

"If it comes down to the two of us, we'll see what happens."

"Good girl! We'll see you after the games!" my mom exclaims.

"Yes you will!"

_Or not…_

My parents embrace me in a group hug and leave. I put on the charm bracelet and my best friend, Jamie, walks in holding a charm.

"Listen Clove, when your mom said she was getting you a charm bracelet, I got you a charm that you'll love," Jamie started.

She handed me a circle charm that was engraved with a heart. The heart had the initials C.C and C.F with the word _forever_ engraved into it.

"I love it!" I squealed.

I jumped out of my chair and gave her a **huge**hug. She's the only one that knows my true love for Cato.

"So it's obvious that you are going to win… not only are you from District 2, which gives you an advantage, but you're the best knife thrower I know. So I'm not going to ask for your strategy because I know it already."

"Yup…"

"But I don't want you to end up like Naomi. I can't lose another best friend."

Naomi was the female tribute from District 2 last year, not to mention one of my best friends. She got to the final two, but was manipulated into killing herself.

_~flashback~_

"_I'm going to pick us some berries for us… is that all right?" Naomi asked her fellow allies._

"_Sure," the boy from district 1 answered._

_Naomi went to pick berries from a bush near the camp and returned shortly. Little did she know that she picked poisonous berries…_

"_Eat up!" she commanded._

_Her allies ate the berries as she went to go pick more for her friends. When she arrived at the bush, she heard five cannons and saw __all__ of her allies in the sky._

_She quickly ran back to the camp and saw that there was nobody there. The only thing she noticed was the basket of berries._

"_I just killed my allies with berries…" Naomi observed._

_She got rid of the berries and went to go kill the final tribute, the boy from district 10. _

_Instead of taking a weapon, she took the berries that killed her friends._

_When she found the other tribute, she said, "here… I brought you some berries."_

"_Are they safe?" he asked._

"_Of course they are!" she lied._

"_Well then eat them."_

"_I brought them for you."_

"_I need you to try them first…" he said with a knife raised high._

"_Fine!"_

_She popped the berry in her mouth and died on the spot._

_~end of flashback~_

"I know…" I replied.

"Listen, my main question is about Cato. You like him, and he likes you… What are you going to do?" Jamie asked.

"I honestly have no clue and he doesn't like me!"

"He told my brother himself."

"Really?"

"Yes… And knowing Cato, he'll do whatever it takes to try to keep you alive."

"I doubt it… but how do I tell him that I like him?"

"Exchange tokens! His brother got him a dog tag, so if he sees your charms, he'll ask what my charm is for."

"That's a really good idea!"

"What are friends for?"

I smiled and gave her a HUGE hug.

"I'll see you after the Games!"

"Yes you will!"

She left the room and I was alone again.

I left the room just in time to get onto the train for our Capitol arrival.

~end of chapter one~

**A/N****: Since this is my first Hunger Games fanfic, I want to know how I did! So leave a review down below! They make me happy!**

**vvvv**


	2. Train Ride

**A/N:**** I hope all of you are enjoying this story so far! I'm having a great time writing it (because the Games haven't started) and there is more drama to come! When I said that there would be 10-11 chapters, that was before I did an outline of the entire Games so this will be 15 chapters… Oh and you probably will fangirl while reading some of this… my friend who reads my fanfics before I post them did… so enjoy everyone! **

**Disclaimer:**** (I forgot to add this last time) I don't own the Hunger Games or Glee (I kind of make a reference), but I do own the notebook where I write all of this before I type it!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

~**Cato's POV~**

When I exit the room that I was in, I start to exit the room that I was in; I start to head to the train stop.

I tap the shoulder of the person in front of me and realize that it's Clove. She turns around seeming startled.

"Oh… hey Cato," Clove says hesitantly.

"Hey. So do you think you're going to win the Games?"

"Maybe… but I'm against you, the best spear thrower in the District."

"And I'm up against the best knife thrower."

She blushes and the train arrives. I follow her inside the train and sit next to her.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here…"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to anyway…"

"So what's your token?"

"Maybe we should go in private to see the tokens."

"All right."

I lead her into one of the bedroom compartments and we sit on the bed together.

~**Clove's POV~**

He wants to exchange tokens! Now he'll know the truth and I won't have to make a huge announcement.

"So what did your brother get you?" I asked.

"See for yourself." he answered.

He handed me a dog tag that said _Cato, District 2 Champion_ on the front.

"It's nice," I admit.

"Flip it over," he commanded.

I flipped it over and I saw a heart with the initials, _C.C. and C.F_ and the word _forever_ inside of it.

"Is this for me?" I ask.

"Yes it is…" he admits.

"Now look at my token."

I hand him the charm bracelet and he examines it.

"I love you too Cato."

"Your parents bought a charm dedicated to me?"

"My best friend did."

"Do you think we could…."

"We could what?"

"Get together. Live. Or survive the Games together."

"But there can only be one winner…"

"And it will be you. I can't live a day without you."

"But you're one year older than me…. That means that you survived a whole year without me."

"Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were, and still are, the girl for me. I can't imagine how I can live without you now."

"**I** can't live without you. If I win, I wouldn't be able to go on."

"Cato, Clove, it's dinnertime!" Amy announced.

"Seriously Amy? We were having a moment!" I shouted.

"Ok good. Because only one of you is getting out of that arena alive. Might as well bond now," Amy replied.

**~Cato's POV~**

So I'm confused. Are Clove and I together? Or do we just really like each other and neither of us is taking this further?

I turn to clove who hasn't left the room.

"So are we now boyfriend and girlfriend?" I inquire.

"I don't know… do you want to be?" she answers in a flirty tone.

"Is that a yes?"

She plants a kiss on my cheek.

"I guess it is."

I take her hand and we go to the dining car.

"I see you two have bonded," Brutus says.

We take our seats and start eating. It is a mix of Capitol food and District 2 specialties.

"So you two, we all know your talents and ways to kill. Now the main question is what can't you do that you think may be helpful?" Enobaria asks.

"Tie knots." Clove announces.

"Use a trident." I admit.

"Of course you can't do those things; you're from district 2, not 4. That's why they're in your alliance. Along with district 1." Brutus answers.

"Are you two thinking of adding to the alliance?" Enobaria asks.

"Depends on the tributes and what Districts one and four say." Clove says.

"Everyone. The reapings are being recapped! Let's go to the living room to watch them!" Amy announces.

The four of us make our way to the couches even though I see the Capitol getting bigger in my view which each step I take.

**~Clove's POV~**

Now is the time to watch the reapings across Panem. While watching, I will learn who my new allies are and who I can easily kill.

Amy turns on the TV just in time to watch the District one tributes heading towards the stage.

The girl is all around GORGEOUS. She has shimmering blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She really lives up to the name Glimmer. I'm sure I'm going to like her, but what does Cato think of her? She's his typical type. Basically meaning picture perfect and flawless.

"She's gorgeous," I admit.

"Not as much as you are," Cato replies.

I couldn't help but blush at that statement. I was also relieved.

The boy, marvel or something, volunteered for a thirteen year old. He looks like guys I've dated, but not as attractive. He has curly brown hair and blueish grayish eyes. He seems like a fighter, but we'll wait until training to find out.

"He seems nice," Cato announces.

"Yeah…" I reply.

"Remember the male district one tribute from last year?"

"Can we **not** bring that up?"

So basically, I had a crush on the district one tribute last year. Even though I LOVED Cato, I thought the male tribute from last year was hot.

"Why?"

"No reason… look it's us!"

I watch myself confidently walk on stage and Cato lunge to volunteer.

District three was the typical district 3 tributes. They look weak, but probably can kill everyone with a wire. Trust me; somebody from their district electrocuted the tributes one year.

District four looks decent. The boy, Shell or something, looks to be about 12, and the girl, I didn't catch her name, looks like a girl from the old show Glee.

The rest of the tributes look like their typical weak selves. The only one that actually looks tough is the boy from district 11, whatever his name is.

**~Cato's POV~**

The tributes look okay this year. Districts one and four seem nice and strong, and the six of us will dominate.

"I think we should have District 11 as our allies," I announce.

"Only the boy. The girl looks weak and defenseless," Clove instantly replies.

"True… anyone else catch your eye?"

"No… but did you see? A girl volunteered in district 12!"

"District 12?"

District 12 has always been the joke of the Hunger Games. They haven't had a victor in 24 years, and their mentor is always drunk. So them having a volunteer is just hilarious.

"Yup. And she's a typical 12 girl. The boy looks kind of weak, but can probably lift some weights."

"How do you know that?"

"Based on the amount of muscle on his arms."

"So do you two know who you are going to add to the alliance?" Brutus asks.

"The boy from district 11," Clove blurts out.

"Well you guys are going to have to talk to him yourselves, if you wanted both tributes, then I would go to Seeder," Enobaria replies.

Brutus and Enobaria leave the compartment and the train slowly arrives at the Capitol.

"I guess it's time to meet our prep teams and stylists," Clove says.

I take her hand and we exit the train.

**~end of chapter 2~**

**A/N:**** I'm sorry this chapter was short compared to chapter one, but I felt that it wasn't that bad! In the next chapter, they will have the parade and we will meet the rest of the Careers! So please review and tell me what you think! Or you can tweet me newyorkdiva7 where I also post updates/sneak peeks of future chapters! **

**Review here!**

**vvvvv**


	3. The Parade

**A/N:**** I'm sorry this took so long to update, it's just that it took me a long time to write it as you can probably tell… so I'll make this short. This is the part where they meet their stylists/prep team and they have the parade (and meet the other Careers briefly)… did I fail to mention the aftermath of the parade? Well I included that too…**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Hunger Games, but I did come up with the book **_**1,000 Ways to Kill Someone with a Knife**_** (will be explained later) and I don't own Dr. Martens. **

**So on with the chapter! Enjoy it and don't forget to review! They make me happy(:**

**Chapter 3:**

_**~Clove's POV~**_

"Clove, this is your prep team, Marina, Setanya, and Edius," Enobaria announces.

"Hello!" my prep team exclaims with their heavy Capitol accents.

My prep team looks like normal Capitol people. Marina has dyed her skin a sky blue color and is covered with black tattoos, which look good against her blue skin. Setanya is a heavier woman dyed a pale pink color with gold tattoos. Edius is more normal with pale orange skin, and navy blue tattoos.

I can't believe I'm in the Remake Center! I **love** Capitol people! In addition, I can't wait to see them after the Games! Or not depending on my relationship with Cato…

"Since you're from District 2, we shouldn't have to do that much work, but we need to inspect you." Marina says.

I take my dress off so that they could inspect the amount of hair on my body.

"We're going to need you to lay down." Setanya declares.

I lay down on the table while Marina greases me down for waxing.

"You're actually really good. We hardly have to work on your hair. Just your legs and eyebrows." Edius announces.

"I forgot to shave the day before the reaping and I was supposed to get my eyebrows done today." I state.

"Well that's perfect!" Marina exclaims.

While my prep team waxes my legs, threads my eyebrows, and removes layers of dead skin, I think of the Games. I know that I'm going to win for sure… I mean, my mom bought me the book _1,000 Ways to Kill Someone with a Knife_ for my twelfth birthday, and I memorized **all** 1,000 ways… but my victory would mean Cato's death and I wouldn't be able to go on without him.

"So Clove, are you confident that you are going to win?" Setanya asks while threading my eyebrows.

"Of course! For my twelfth birthday, my mom bought me a book titled _1,000 Ways to Kill Someone with a Knife_ and I memorized the **entire** book! Not to mention, I'm the best knife thrower in my training class." I say confidently.

"Wow… I'd bet on you if it was allowed." Edius announces.

I give Edius my signature cocky smile.

"You're all done! Your nails look great and you look flawless!" Marina announces.

"Let's call Lolo! She will be your stylist." Setanya says to me.

My prep team rushes off and I put a robe on.

Lolo walks through the door and she hardly looks like a Capitol person! She has short, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. The only thing that makes her look like a Capitol person is the star tattoo on her wrist.

"Hello there Clove, I'm Lolo, your new stylist." Lolo introduces.

"Nice to meet you," I say politely.

I shake her hand.

"Do you mind taking off your robe for just a second?" she asks.

"Of course."

I take off my robe and let it hit the ground. Lolo circles around me, inspecting my body with her eyes.

"You can put your robe back on and have a seat."

I put my robe back on and have a seat on the couch. Lolo presses the button next to her couch and a gourmet meal appears. Rotisserie chicken sided with mash potatoes and a fresh roll of Capitol bread. A shredded caeser salad mixed with chopped vegetables and garlic croutons. And for dessert, my personal favorite, chocolate pudding. All of this, for lunch… I start to dig in.

"You must be loving this…" Lolo infers.

"Oh, I am! The Capitol is beautiful!" I rave.

"Anyway, we all know that for the parade, you have to wear something that signifies your district's main industry…" Lolo begins.

"Uh huh…"

"And since District 2 specializes in stone mining, we have decided to turn you into District 2!"

"So from stone, you can get a whole district?"

"No silly, just the buildings! You and Cato will look like the main road of District 2 mixed with that you see when you picture the Capitol in your head."

"So basically you're turning Cato and I into skyscrapers?"

"Exactly!"

Ok. I don't know how I feel about being turned into a bunch of buildings… yeah sure I love them, but being them? At least it's better than whatever District 12 has to wear…

_**~Cato's POV**_~

"Come on Cato, it's time to meet your stylist!" Brutus announces.

Brutus leads me into a room where I will meet your stylist.

"Cato, this is Manus, and he will be your stylist." Brutus says.

"Hello Cato," Manus says.

"Hi," I reply.

"I'm going to leave you two alone," Brutus says before leaving the room.

"How shall we begin?" Manus asks.

"I don't know." I answer.

"Take your clothes off," Manus commands.

I do exactly as Manus says. I stand there in only my underwear while he inspects my body.

"A handsome one this year… nice abs." Manus compliments.

"Thanks," I reply with uncertainty.

"Have a seat."

I put my clothes on and sit on a chair.

"So Cato, how are you liking the Capitol?" he asks.

"It's nice."

"And do you think you're going to win the games?"

"Of course! I'm the best spear thrower in my training class."

"Wow… my money would be on you if it was allowed."

"Mine would be on Clove."

"And why is that?"

"Because she is going to win."

"But you said that-"

"Forget what I said! I'm going to sacrifice my life for Clove because I love her!"

"You what?"

"I LOVE CLOVE FLARE WITH EVERY BIT OF MY HEART!" I announce to Manus, and whoever else can her me shout.

"Well does she love you too?"

"Of course! We just got together."

"On the train?"

"Yes on the train."

"Well with that being said, what do you think you're wearing for the parade?"

"Clothes."

"Yes I know that, but for what industry?"

"Stone of course! I'm from District 2!"

"And what does stone turn into?"

"Buildings, I know."

"Which is why Lolo and I are going to turn you and Clove into buildings!"

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

So Clove and I are being turned into buildings… great.

"Here is your outfit."

He hands me a pair of pants. I also receive a belt with buildings on it.

"Where's my shirt?" I ask.

"Oh, you don't need one, you'll be shirtless."

"What about the building part? A belt isn't enough."

"You're getting a body tattoo of buildings."

"It's temporary right?"

"Of course."

Manus is freaking me out. First, he calls me handsome, then he wants me to be shirtless for the parade… I'm scared to see what I'm wearing for the interviews…

I put my pants and belt on and show Manus.

"Ok… on with the tattoo! Lay down."

I lay down and think about Clove and the Games while I'm getting my tattoo. I know for sure that I'm sacrificing my life in the arena for Clove to life… and if she doesn't want me to, I'll just have to do it without her realizing… I love her too much to watch her die.

"All done," Manus announces.

I stand up and look in the mirror. I notice a red skyline across my torso that looks epic. It stands our against my skin and I cant wait for clove to see it… she will love it for sure because it looks like the Capitol. Manus also hands me a pair of what were once called _Dr. Martens_, but to me, they're just boots. They have a building on the tab to go with the theme.

"Let's go meet with the others…" Manus says.

Manus and I exit the room and head to the lobby to meet the others.

_**~Clove's POV**_~

"Here are your clothes for the parade," Lolo says.

I'm given a white strapless dress with pictures of black buildings. There is also a black belt with _District 2_ written on it in red. I change into it and look at Lolo.

"Very nice. Here is your headband and shoes."

I'm given a headband with three buildings attached to it. I also have knee-high boots with pictures of Capitol buildings. I put them on and Lolo gives me a necklace with a stone on it. After I put it on, it is time to meet with the others.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Cato and I get to the chariots, only District one is there. Meaning Glimmer and Marvel. I hear their conversation from a foot away.

"I'll be right back," I hear Marvel say.

"Okay then," Glimmer answers.

Glimmer turns around and looks like a cell phone case. She is spray painted silver and has rhinestones **all over** her. It makes sense though, district one does make the luxury items…

While she walks towards us, she bumps into me.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING GLITTER!" I snap.

"IT'S GLIMMER!" she snaps back.

"Whatever."

"AT LEAST I KNOW YOUR NAME CLOVE FLARE!"

Cato turns around to face us.

"What is going on here?" he asks.

Glimmer calms down…

"Nothing," she replies.

I give Cato the "more than nothing" look.

"You know Cato, your stylist was brilliant by having you get that tattoo. It goes with the theme and your belt. But the bad part is, it hides your hot abs." she says.

"Uh… thanks?" he answers.

"You look great too Clove. I like the style of the dress with the boots," she compliments.

"Thanks. You look amazing too! Super luxurious! The silver makes your eyes really stand out." I tell her.

"Thanks! Oh look… Marvel's back!"

I look past Glimmer and see another silver rhinestone cell phone case in boy version, which is Marvel.

"Hey guys," Marvel says.

"Hey Marvel," Cato replies.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"On their way probably… I think we're supposed to arrive by district number… we're district one, you're district 2, and district 3 is just arriving now." Glimmer states.

I turn around and notice District 3. Just like district one, they are spray painted silver, but district 3 has wires coming out of them… as per usual.

"District 3 has bad stylists. They always wear the same thing every year," Glimmer says.

"Well I'd rather be silver with wires than wear whatever pathetic outfit district 12 has to wear," I admit.

"You got that right… my guess is that they'll wear ugly mining suits with black powder on their faces," Marvel tells us.

"Isn't that what they always do?" Cato asks.

"Yeah… but remember one year? They were naked and covered with black dust," Glimmer reminds us.

"If they do that again, I will kill someone before the Games even start. That was **the worst** ever. It can't get more pathetic than that…" I say.

"You got that right…" Marvel agrees.

"Look guys! District 4 is here!" Glimmer announces.

She waves and signals for them to come to us.

Together they look like a beach. The girl is the water, and he is the sand. She's wearing an ocean blue halter dress that has ruffles on the bottom to represent waves. Throughout the dress are numerous folds and drawings of waves. If you look closely, there's a boat in the middle. She also has a headband with a boat attached to it and a starfish bracelet. Not to mention blue flip-flops to complete the ocean look.

Shell, the boy, is wearing a tan T-shirt and beige pants. Attached to the T-shirt and pants are seashells **all over**. I'm laughing inside because Shell is covered in shells…

When the girl and Shell arrive, Glimmer is obviously the first one to speak.

"Hi guys! I'm Glimmer, and this is Marvel, Cato, and Clove," Glimmer introduces.

Does she think I can't say my own name or something? What is up with Glimmer?

"Hey! I'm Shell, and this is Aqua. We're cousins." Shell announces.

"You are?" Marvel asks.

"Yeah…" Aqua confirms.

"So what's our strategy?" Cato asks.

"Come on Cato bear, we just met! Strategies can wait!" Glimmer says to him.

CATO BEAR? Oh it's on Glimmer…

"Anyway… you two have brilliant stylists! You two look totally beachy and it's adorable!" I compliment.

Ha Glimmer… beat you to it this time… but I guess that I should let you have your fun before I kill you in the Games….

"I agree… The blue eyeshadow brings out your eyes and look great with your skin tone Aqua, and Shell, you look great too!" Glimmer states.

Kiss up.

"Thanks!" Aqua replies.

"Omg District 12 is here… they're wearing black unitards with capes and headpieces… oh god I can't take it anymore!" I announce.

"They're going to die anyway… but unitards? And capes? Do they fly to the mines or something?" Glimmer states.

"Just when we thought they couldn't get any more pathetic… they do it again!" Marvel says.

I'm starting to like Marvel as a person/friend/ally…

"It's like they ask not to get sponsors by dressing them for the parade…" Cato states.

"Everyone's getting into their chariots now… we'll see you later!" Shell announces.

"Bye!" we all say in unison.

We all turn our separate ways. Cato and I are helped onto our chariot and we see Glimmer and Marvel starting to head out. You can hear the roar of the crowd.

"Should we act in love?" I ask.

"No… let's just act like we love the people, not each other. Just smile, wave, and blow kisses." Cato answers.

"I'll give you your kisses later…" I say.

I notice Cato smile. "DISTRICT 2!" I hear being shouted. I hold my head up high, smile, and wave. I have been waiting for this moment since I was four… and it's finally here!

_**~Cato's POV~**_

Marvel and Shell are nice. Along with Aqua, but Glimmer? I don't think I trust her… she hit on me when we first met and wants everything here way… I'll ask Clove for her opinion on her later.

But now, I'm on a chariot with the love of my life in City Circle in front of hundreds of Capitol people.

Our chariot loops around and Clove is having the time of her life, smiling, waving, and blowing kisses… I want one of those kisses before I die for her!

I hear other districts being called. "DISTRICT 9!" "DISTRICT 10!" "DISTRICT 11!" "DISTRICT 12!"

When District 12 comes out, I am ready to kill someone. They're ON FIRE! LITERALLY! Can I just kill them now or-?

Our chariot stops at the President's mansion and President Snow welcomes everyone to the parade with a speech. When he's done speaking, our chariot loops around again for the last time and pulls us into the Training Center.

When Clove and I arrive, we reunite with Manus, Lolo, Brutus, and Enobaria.

"You guys were great!" Lolo says.

All I notice is Clove glaring at District 12. I start to as well because they upstaged us! I can't wait to kill them! I'll let Clove kill one of them too so that we're even.

"I take it that you two aren't in the best mood right now." Enobaria states.

"Gee. What gave that away?" Clove says sarcastically.

"I think it would be a good idea to get to our floor before somebody gets hurt." Brutus announces.

"Let's go you two," Manus commands.

Clove and I are taken to the elevator with the rest of the gang.

_**~Clove's POV~**_

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE WERE OUTSHONE BY 12! 12! IS THIS EVEN LEGAL? EVERYONE KNOWS THAT TWELVE IS A PATHETIC DISTRICT!

When the elevator stops on the second floor, Cato and I go mad.

"HOW COULD THEY OUTSHINE US?" I scream.

"THIS IS ALL WRONG! DISTRICT 2 IS ALWAYS BETTER THAN 12!" Cato shouts.

"CAN WE KILL THEM NOW OR-?"

"THAT'S IT! I KILL THE BOY, AND CLOVE, YOU CAN KILL THE GIRL."

I take a dish and smash it against the wall. Cato starts to do the same and later there are broken glasses, plates, bowls, and anything you can imagine. I was stopped when I pick up the TV in hopes of smashing it.

"CATO! CLOVE!" Amy shouts.

I put the TV down.

"Everyone can hear you!" Enobaria exclaims.

"We're friends with District 1 and they're feeling the same way. District 3 dies in the bloodbath and you know it." I announce.

"To your rooms… NOW!" Brutus commands.

I go into a bedroom and Cato follows me there.

"I still can't believe that we were outshone by 12... They lit their tributes on fire…. I thought your hot abs would've helped us beat 12..." I begin.

"Babe, we will kill them. I'm pissed too, don't get me wrong. I will kill the boy, and you can kill the girl… sound fair?" Cato replies.

"I'll save the best knife for her."

Cato smirks and leans into me. He kisses me passionately on the lips and we continue. Next thing we know it, we're in a full on steamy makeout session. Right when we're about to take it further, we hear a knock on the door.

Cato rolls off me and I get off the bed. I straighten out my dress and we answer the door.

"When I said to your rooms, I meant separate rooms." Brutus says.

"I know but-" Cato starts.

Brutus cuts him off, "Anyway, it's dinnertime, but you two have to clean up your mess before you eat."

Brutus turns away and walks. After a few steps, he turns around again.

"And Cato," Brutus begins.

"Yeah?" Cato asks.

"You have lipstick prints all over you." Brutus admits.

Cato turns to me and gives a look that says "_do I really?"_ I giggle and blush because I'm the reason that he's covered in lipstick. I nod in approval. He goes into the bathroom to look in the mirror and returns after a few seconds.

"Wow Clove… I'm covered in your lip prints." Cato realizes.

"That's what you started." I reply.

"Oh really now?"

"You kissed me first. I just took it further."

"And almost having sex if Brutus didn't walk in…"

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for all of this…"

"Making out with me or being in the Games?"

"Both."

I kiss him lightly on the cheek and realize that all of my lipstick went to Cato's body.

"I'm going to start cleaning up our mess. You should wash off my lipstick and tattoo and meet me when you're done," I explain.

"Whatever you say babe," he replies.

I turn around and leave the room.

_**~Cato's POV~**_

Damn Clove Flare is a good kisser. I always imagined us making out, but without getting caught. Why does Brutus ruin everything? Doesn't he realize that I almost had sex? What is this?

I go to the bathroom and examine my body. Everywhere is a lip print from Clove. I realize that there are like 20 of them all over. Along with one on my cheek and three on my neck. Damn she's good. I wash myself and my tattoo comes off. I grab a forest green shirt and head to the living room.

"What happened in there?" Brutus asks us.

Clove and I exchange glances.

"Um…." Clove starts.

"We were-" I begin.

"Clean up. We'll discuss this when you're done," Enobaria says.

I sigh with relief and walk to where Clove is standing.

"We did a lot of damage," I state.

"Not only that, but they know," Clove replies.

"I kind of realized that…"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now help me. Pick up the giant pieces of glasses, plates, bowls, and whatever you find. We'll get an Avox to vacuum the smaller pieces."

I start to pick up the giant pieces of broken items.

"I still can't believe that we were upstaged by 12... And that we broke all of this stuff," Clove says and signals to the shattered pieces of items surrounding us.

"Yeah… let's clean up so that we can eat and continue where we left off **without** any interruptions." I reply.

Clove glares at Brutus.

I hastily pick up giant pieces of plates, bowls, glasses, and throw them out. Clove does the same and in a matter of minutes, we're done.

We go to the table and sit. An Avox comes with food and places it in front of us.

"Can you please vacuum the little pieces of glass and stuff we broke?" Clove asks the Avox.

The Avox nods and starts to vacuum.

"Will one of you explain what happened in that room? And why you Cato were covered in lipstick?" Brutus inquires.

"We were making out," Clove answers straight up.

"Would that also explain the hickey on your neck Clove?" Enobaria questions.

"MY WHAT? CATO! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Clove snaps at me.

"Oh… I see it now." I reply.

Clove leaves to check it out in the bathroom.

"Why did you do that?" Amy asks me.

"Do what?" I say.

"Make out with Clove."

"Because I love her."

Clove returns with anger in her eyes…

"CATO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT BEFORE TRAINING TOMORROW? GLIMMER IS GOING TO SAY SOMETHING AND BLAB IT OUT TO EVERYONE!" Clove says with fury.

Crap. I forgot we're seeing Glimmer tomorrow.

"How am I supposed to hide it?" Clove asks us.

"I have concealer. It will help hide it for the time you're in training," Lolo announces.

"Can I have it now? Training is tomorrow **morning**."

"When you're finished eating."

Clove sits back in her seat and begins to eat. I begin to eat as well.

_**~Clove's POV~**_

I can't believe I got a hickey from Cato. I mean like I kind of wanted one, but I hope the concealer helps… I can't throw knives when my hair is down.

I hope Glimmer doesn't notice it… surely she'd be the first one to spot it knowing her personality. She would also be the first one to find out about Cato and I without me even telling her.

Then there's Aqua. Nice, smart, seems like a good competitor. I don't think she would be one to spot that I'm using concealer to cover a hickey… right?

I shrug and finish eating. I then go to my room and lay on the bed, contemplating different strategies. I love Cato, but I don't know if I will win because I love Cato so much that I can't live without him.

After a few minutes, Cato comes into the room. I sit upright.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Listen Clove, I'm sorry. I just can't help how much I'm in love with you."

"So you give me a hickey knowing we're seeing Glimmer tomorrow?"

"When I'm with you, I forget that other girls even exist. I'm so fixated on you, I never even remembered that Glimmer was below us until you said something."

"So what should we do? We need a strategy. And I saw the way Glimmer looked at you when we first met her… she called you CATO BEAR!"

"Well I only have eyes for you… and if you hate Glimmer, you can kill her."

"It's not that… I just don't want to lose you… **especially** to Glimmer."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know," Cato says before smirking.

I take a pillow and throw it at his face.

"You have been dismissed from my room. I'm going to shower now." I announce to him.

I stand up and go the bathroom. That's when I hear Cato leave the room.

_**~Cato's POV~**_

I love Clove with everything that I have. It totally slipped my mind that we are seeing Glimmer tomorrow. With concealer, I doubt Glimmer will even notice it.

I only have eyes for Clove. When I'm with her, I forget about every other girl that exists.

The truth is, I hate Glimmer. She thinks that looks can get her everything. _Well wake up Glimmer. This is the Hunger Games, and unfortunately for you, looks can't kill._ She also thinks that flirting with every guy she sees will help her gain sponsors and help her game. Poor Marvel… he has to deal with her for a whole week until the Games start…

I leave Clove's room and walk across the hall to my room. When I open the door, I see Glimmer standing there.

"GLIMMER! WHAT IN THE COUNTRY OF PANEM ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shout at her.

"I got lost Cato bear," she says in her airhead/flirty voice.

"Shut up and go back to your floor." I snap at her.

"Ooh. Somebody's got temper. Why are you wearing a shirt? You and I both know that you look better without one."

"Thanks for the tip. I'll be sure to always wear a shirt when I see you."

"Hmph."

I hear footsteps coming from the other side of the floor.

"Get lost Glimmer! Go back to Marvel or someone else! Just get out and leave me alone… somebody's coming!"

"Fine… bye Cato bear!"

She blows me a kiss and leaves the room. I start dancing around because she's gone. Then I notice a note on my nightstand.

_Dear Cato bear,_

Seriously Glimmer?

_I just wanted to let you know that I think you're hot, even though you probably know that already. I really want to take this further, but nobody would allow it. But we can always keep our relationship a secret! Let me know!_

_Xoxo,_

_Glimmer_

Seriously? Doesn't she get a clue that I hate her? First, she calls me Cato bear at the parade and hits on me. Then she magically appears in my room. When did she get there? Did she hear Clove and I? She better not have… and finally, there's the note.

I take the note and shred it with my hands. I can't wait for Clove to kill her…

I chuck my pillow at the door with force out of anger. I then lay down and feel something pointy poke my head. I sit up, turn around, and notice that it's one of Glimmer's jewels… _Seriously Glimmer?_ I turn the jewel over and see I 3 U engraved on the back… I can't wait for her death… have I said that lately?

I get off the bed and throw the gem out. I then look at the time and realize that I should shower because I probably won't get time to before training tomorrow.

_**~Clove's POV~**_

When I finish showering, I change into a pair of silk pajamas that I found in a drawer. I then leave the room and sneak into Cato's. I slowly open the door, kick a pillow away, and walk in. it takes me a minute to realize that he's in the shower… _there goes me saying goodnight to him…._

I take a piece of paper and a pen and write him a note~

_Dear Cato,_

_I'm sorry I freaked out earlier. Lolo gave me the concealer and it will help hide the hickey. The only reason I got mad is because Glimmer is madly in love with you and I really don't want to lose you… I love you too much. Will you forgive me?_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Clove_

I then flip the paper over and write:

_PS. I'm going to sleep so goodnight!_

I kiss the paper and put it down.

I get up and leave the room… maybe now is a good time to get that concealer.

I head to Lolo's room and knock on the door. She opens it with a smile.

"Hi Clove, come in," she says sweetly.

I enter the room.

"Can I have the concealer?" I ask.

"Sure sweetie, here it is."

She hands me the concealer.

"Thanks."

I turn around to leave.

"Clove wait!" she exclaims.

I turn back to face her.

"You looked great today," she says.

I blush. "Thanks… I couldn't have done it without your brilliant designs."

She smiles and I leave the room.

I then enter my room, shut the lights off, and go to sleep… I need as much sleep as I can get before training tomorrow.

_**~Cato's POV~**_

I get out of the shower, put my pajamas on and notice another note… _Did Glimmer come back?_ I then recognize the handwriting… it's from Clove.

_Dear Cato,_

_I'm sorry I freaked out earlier. Lolo gave me the concealer and it will help hide the hickey. The only reason I got mad is because Glimmer is madly in love with you and I really don't want to lose you… I love you too much. Will you forgive me?_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Clove_

I then flip the paper over and it reads:

_PS. I'm going to sleep so goodnight!_

I smile because Clove isn't mad at me. I put the note back and lay down on my bed until I fall asleep. I have a **long** day ahead of me tomorrow at training.

_**~END OF CHAPTER 3~**_

**A/N:**** Wow… 15 pages on Microsoft word… This chapter is probably one of the longest things I have ever written… I really want to know what you think of not only the story, but also the way that the characters are developing. Also, tell me what you think of Glimmer in this story… What do you guys think of it so far? Review with your thoughts and what you think should/will happen next…**


	4. Training

**A/N:**** I'm sorry this took so long to update… I would've done it last week, but I was away and didn't have my notebook where I write this story. And I also just started high school so I've been busy with homework… That's why this is a long chapter so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Hunger Games, Tik Tok by Ke$ha, or I'm a Diva by Lil Mama… (songs will be explained later in the chapter)**

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**~Clove's POV~**_

I wake up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. Today is the first day of training, and I will get a glimpse of what everyone else is good or bad at while intimidating my fellow tributes.

I get out of bed and head to the table. That's when I realize I was the last one up.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Cato says to me and kisses my forehead.

"Good morning!" I reply back to him.

"Somebody's in a good mood. Sit down and we'll discuss strategies," Amy announces.

I sit down and Brutus asks us if want to be coached together or separately.

"Together." Cato and I say in unison.

An Avox comes with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and places it in front of me. He walks away and I begin to eat.

"So today all I want you to do is intimidate the others. Also, if it's possible, see what everyone else can do and think about if you can add to your alliance. Finally, you two don't need to be together 100% of the time… we don't want anyone finding out about you two," Enobaria announces to us.

"Also, get to know your fellow allies. They can also be the difference between life and death." Brutus requests.

"But don't we get sponsors?" Cato asks.

"Well of course, but you should still get to know Glimmer, Marvel, Shell and Aqua." Brutus tells us.

"We will," I say.

"Meet me at the elevator at nine so that I can take you down to training." Amy commands.

"But training doesn't start until 10 I thought." Cato questions.

"It doesn't, but you should get there early because you're Careers." Amy answers.

_**~Cato's POV~**_

After Clove and I finish eating, we go to our rooms. I change into my clothes for today and sit on my bed thinking about how to deal with Glimmer today. I don't know how long she was in my room before I cam in and saw her, but I guess I'll find out today.

After about fifteen minutes, I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say.

The door opens and Clove comes in wearing athletic shorts and a blue fitted shirt.

"Hey there cutie pie," she says.

"Hey Clove," I say.

"Are you ready to show everyone what you're made of?"

"I was born ready."

I quickly glance at the clock, which reads 8:50.

"We have ten minutes until we go down to training… what do you want to do?"

Clove shrugs. "I don't know… wait, I'll be right back. I have to put concealer on."

Clove scurries out of the room and returns after about a minute.

"Does it look good?" she asks.

"Does what look good?" I respond.

"The hickey smart one."

"I can't even tell if you had one."

"Now if you were a sixteen year old girl who happens to flirt with every guy she sees, what would you say if you saw where I have the concealer?"

"I don't see anything. You can't tell."

"Good."

"Are you ready to go you two?" Amy asks us.

"Yup!" we say in unison.

Clove and I leave the room and go to meet Amy by the elevator. When we get on, Amy reminds us to hide our relationship.

_**~Clove's POV~**_

When we step off the elevator, we walk to the training center. We say our goodbyes to Amy and somebody pins a _2_ to my back.

I look around and see a variety of stations. My eyes land on the knife station. There are so many kinds; throwing, combat, bowie, ka-bar, hunting, machete, and so many more… it's like knife heaven!

I then realize that Cato and I are the third pair here. We are also the only ones from our alliance.

"Where are Shell, Aqua, Glimmer, and Marvel?" I ask.

Cato just shrugs and says, "I don't know…"

"Is it visible?" I whisper.

"No clove. Don't worry about it. In the meantime, let's just wait until 1 or 4 come here."

I take a seat on the ground in front of districts 5 and 7... I can't believe that they came before us… I hear footsteps coming into the room and turn around. It's Shell and Aqua. I nudge Cato.

"Aqua and Shell are here!" I say.

I stand up and walk to them. Aqua is wearing a pink tank top with black shorts and Shell is wearing a yellow T-shirt with navy blue shorts.

"Where's Glimmer and Marvel?" Aqua asks.

"I don't know… we just got here." Cato responds.

"Oh… so how's it going?" Shell asks us.

"Not bad… it's nice here." I say.

"I agree… how are you guys?" Cato asks.

"We're holding up pretty well considering the fact that we're cousins and entering the arena together…" Aqua starts.

I forgot that they were cousins…

"That must suck. What was it like knowing that you were going into the Hunger Games together?" I ask.

"It was really bad. I volunteered and then Shell was reaped… I almost cried on the podium." Aqua answers.

"Then we both cried on the train ride while Finnick and Annie tried to comfort us," Shell adds.

"You got Finnick as your mentor?" I ask.

"Yeah… and Annie Cresta." Aqua answers.

"Annie's the mad girl right?" Cato asks.

"Yes, but Finnick loves her to death," Shell verifies.

"I never saw Finnick Odair as the type to love a mad girl," I say.

"Let me guess, you're one of the many girls who had a major crush on Finnick during his Games." Aqua says.

"Weren't you one of them too?" I ask her.

"Not really… Finnick isn't exactly my type."

"Oh."

"Let's sit down and wait for Glimmer and Marvel… I wonder what's taking them so long," Shell suggests.

The four of us sit down in front of districts 3, 5, 6, 7, 9, and 11. Right after we sit, we hear an upbeat song blaring from behind us. The lyrics are something like-

_Now the party don't stop till I walk in-_

Then it skips too-

_Oh please, please no more pictures_

_You're too kind!_

_Hey you-_

_Lose the attitude, does my sassiness offend you?_

The four of us turn around as if it was choreographed. First me, then Cato, Aqua, and Shell exactly on each beat. And of course, as if I didn't guess, it was Glimmer and Marvel doing an entrance dance.

Glimmer is wearing a floral corset top that exposes her whole midriff with black shorts that barely cover her butt… _can she get any sluttier?_ On the other hand, Marvel is wearing a red T-shirt with black shorts.

All of a sudden, the music stops and Glimmer pipes up. "Did you miss us?" she asks. She then pauses and says, "Of course you did! We're district one after all… the district of luxury!"

A girl from I don't know which district responds with "Uh no. and don't you remember? District 12 had a better and more exciting outfit than you."

Glimmer puffs and notices us.

"CATO! CLOVE! SHELL! AQUA! HEYYYYY!" Glimmer shouts from across the room.

She then runs to us and we stand up. When she reaches us, she embraces us in a group hug. She then signals to Marvel…

"Marvel! Come join the hug!" she demands.

He walks over to us and joins the hug.

"Can we sit down now?" Shell asks.

Poor Shell… He must be feeling really uncomfortable… Well he's always like this around Glimmer even though we've all only seen each other once.

"Fine." Glimmer says.

The six of us sit down in front of everyone… The weird part is that District 12 isn't here yet… Then a woman who I learn is Atala walks in front of us and begins to speak.

"Hello tributes and welcome to your first day of training. If you look around, you will notice different stations that will teach you either how to survive, or how to use a weapon. There are experts at each station to teach you the specific skill. They will also help with your sparring and if you go to boxing, because you can't fight another tribute before the arena," Atala explains.

Just then, District 12 comes in and they are matching… There's something up with them. First holding hands on the chariot, and now matching outfits… What is their mentor thinking? Oh right, they're district 12 and their mentor is always drunk.

Atala reiterates what she said and releases us. The six of us stand up and huddle together.

"So where should we go?" Shell asks.

"Let's split up… That way we can show off what we can do and consider people to add to our alliance," Marvel responds.

"Fine… How are we splitting up?" I ask.

"Girls and boys?" Aqua suggests.

"That works… let's go." Cato announces.

We break up our huddle and I go with Glimmer and Aqua, and Cato goes with Marvel and Shell.

"Where should we go?" Aqua asks.

"Well what are you good at?" I ask.

"Knives." Glimmer and Aqua say in unison.

"Same… let's go." I say.

The three of us walk to the knife station.

"Welcome to the knife station, I'm Dan." the expert says.

"Hi! I'm Glimmer, and this is Aqua and Clove," Glimmer pipes up.

Will I ever say my own name?

"Well it's nice to meet you girls. Now let's discuss the proper way to throw a knife…" Dan says.

"You mean like this?" I ask and pick up a bowie knife. I throw it and it gets lost in the dummy's heart.

"Very nice Clove…" Dan praises.

I see the other tributes looking at me with fear in their eyes… Even District 12.

"Thanks."

"Aqua… would you like to go next?" he asks.

"Sure…" Aqua responds.

She picks up a throwing knife and it pierces the dummy's head.

"Wow! That was great Aqua!" Dan exclaims.

"Thank you." Aqua says.

"Glimmer, would you like to show us what you're made of?" Dan asks.

Wait does Dan like Glimmer?

"Of course," Glimmer says.

She picks up a ka-bar knife and throws it at the target. And sure enough, she hits the bullseye.

"I truly underestimated you Glimmer… Amazing job beautiful one." Dan says to Glimmer.

Glimmer blushes and Aqua and I just roll our eyes.

"If all you're going to do is flirt with each other, then I'm leaving." I announce angrily.

"Me too… I came here to train, not watch _Little Miss Flirty Stripper_ flirt with the expert." Aqua adds.

"Let's go Aqua," I command.

The two of us walk away from the station.

"Whoa District 5 is fast!" Aqua notices.

I look at the obstacle course and see that 5 keeps hogging it, but man is she fast! The course takes up about half of the gym and she completes it both ways in thirty seconds flat.

"Omg you're right!" I agree.

"Should we add her to the alliance?" Aqua asks.

"There's no harm in asking," I say.

Aqua and I approach the girl. She really stands out from the rest of us with her striking red hair. It's not as red as the Capitol people's, but it looks great with her blue-green eyes and fair skin.

"Hi, I'm Aqua," Aqua introduces.

"And I'm Clove." I say.

It feels so great to say my own name for once!

"Hi. Well um, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kalika… but call me Kali." the girl responds.

"Well Kali, do you know why we're here?" Aqua asks.

"To tell me to go to another station so that you can show off at this one?" Kali asks.

"No… actually, we want you to join us," I state.

"Meaning?" Kali asks.

"We want you as an ally." Aqua says.

"I kind of prefer to work alone…" Kali announces.

"Oh… well that's too bad… you would've been the perfect Career." I say.

"I guess not everyone is worthy to work with your stripper buddy," Kali says, "She's the one who sent you here right?"

"Actually, she doesn't even know that we invited you to join us," Aqua says.

"Well I'm operating alone without any allies, so I am declining your invitation," Kali announces.

Kali walks away from us towards the shelter building station.

"What should we do now?" Aqua asks.

"Well what station do you want to go to?" I ask her.

"Let's go do archery," Aqua says.

"Ok then." I say.

The two of us walk to the archery station. While the expert is speaking, Aqua picks up a bow and arrow and hits the bullseye.

"Great job Four," the expert says.

"It's Aqua," she corrects.

"Well Aqua, that was a great shot."

"Thanks!"

I then realize that it's my turn. I pick up the arrow and position it on the bow.

"Here goes nothing," I say.

I pull the arrow back and release it. The arrow, just like it did with the knife, skewers through the dummy's heart.

"Nicely done," the expert says.

"Thank you," I say and give him a cocky smile.

Aqua and I start to walk to another station when we hear the announcement for lunch. Aqua and I walk to the food cart and take foods from it. I take a club sandwich and Aqua takes smoked salmon with some sort of seaweed bread. We then go to the table where Cato, Shell, Marvel, and Glimmer are sitting.

"Okay, why did you two abandon Glimmer and leave her to be with us?" Marvel asks.

"It's not our fault!" Aqua exclaims.

"Oh really now?" Marvel asks.

"She was flirting with the knife expert and we didn't want to deal with it," I announce.

"So we left… We didn't think that we she would go to you guys," Aqua continues.

"Yeah… we thought that she would spend the whole time with the knife expert," I finish.

"Glimmer, why were you flirting with the knife expert?" Cato asks.

"His name is Dan and he's really hot and into me," Glimmer says.

"Yeah, well he probably only likes you for your outfit," Shell states.

"What do you mean?" Glimmer asks.

"You look like you're going to a strip club back in district 1, not training for the Hunger Games." I tell her straight up.

"Does she always dress like this?" Cato asks Marvel.

"Most of the time no. only when she's trying to impress someone she'll dress like that," Marvel answers.

"And who were you trying to impress Glimmer?" Aqua asks.

"Nobody. I just like this top and these shorts look cute," Glimmer says.

"Well you look like a whore." I announce to her.

"EXCUSE ME?" Glimmer screams, but no other tributes besides us hear.

"Well you kind of do," Cato says.

"I'd have to agree on that one," Aqua states.

"WHAT IS THIS? Marvel, you understand me… right?" Glimmer says.

"Of course Glim…" Marvel says.

"Now can we all just have a nice conversation here? We're supposed to be allies and you all want to kill each other," Shell says.

"Shell's right. We're the best ones here and we're setting a bad example… We need to stick together or we'll end up alone like everyone else here," Cato states.

"With the exception of 12 who are all buddy buddy with each other," Marvel says.

"Yeah, what's up with the two of them? They have been literally inseparable since the parade," Aqua states.

All of a sudden, we hear hysterical laughter from the other side of the eating area. We turn around and we see that it's District 12. Their laughter is so fake… I roll my eyes and face the group.

"They are so fake…" I begin.

"And dead," Cato adds.

"Ok. Who's killing who?" Marvel asks.

"I call dibs on the girl," I state.

"No I want the girl!" Glimmer exclaims.

"Haven't you ever thought that maybe I want the girl?" Aqua asks.

"Well how about the three of us take her. Not only will she get a slow and painful death, but the audience gets a great show," I suggest.

"So I guess the three of us get the boy," Marvel concludes.

"It's settled then. We get the girl, and you get the boy." Aqua announces.

"With that out of the way, did you get anyone else to join us?" Shell asks.

"We tried to but…" Aqua begins.

"She declined," I finish for her.

"Who did you ask?" Shell inquires.

"The girl from five," Aqua answers.

"The girl from 5? Why?" Marvel asks.

"She completed the obstacle course both ways in 30 seconds flat." I announce.

"The whole thing both ways? In only 30 seconds? That has got to be some sort of record… why did she decline?" Cato asks.

"Because she said that she prefers to work alone." Aqua answers.

"Are you serious? She would've been the perfect ally!" Marvel exclaims.

"She's an arrogant waste of space," Cato states.

All of a sudden, Kali walks by us, probably to get more food, crouches down, and whispers "I can hear you you know… I may be a 'waste of space' as you put it, but I'm not stupid."

"Wait is that supposed to be a warning?" Glimmer asks.

Kali ignores Glimmer and walks towards the food cart. She puts some macaroni and cheese on a plate and returns to us once again. She turns to Glimmer and says, "It's only a warning if I say it is tramp."

With that, Kali walks back to her table alone.

"I call dibs on killing her. You can have Katniss," Glimmer announces.

"And how are you going to kill her? She's mega fast," Shell asks.

"Yeah. We saw her at the obstacle course, she's wicked." Aqua adds.

"She could've been one of us too, but she decided to work alone," Marvel explains.

"What if she kills Katniss?" Shell asks.

"Then we are the most pathetic Careers ever," I say.

"What about the boy from 11? He looks like he has the strength of all of us combined," Cato explains.

"Not to mention, he's decent with a spear…" Marvel adds.

"Wait, so you three were over by the spear station with him and you didn't invite him to join us?" I say.

"Kind of…" Shell says.

"Kind of meaning you asked and he rejected? Or kind of meaning no?" Aqua asks.

"Kind of meaning no," Marvel says.

"Marvel! I thought you were smarter than to not ask him!" Glimmer exclaims.

"And I thought you were mature enough to not flirt with the knife expert," Marvel responds.

"And Glimmer, we were going to ask him, but then you came," Cato explains.

The bell went off meaning that lunch was over.

"Are we training together now?" Aqua asks.

"I think that we should… this way nobody runs off," Cato says and glares at Glimmer.

"It's not my fault Dan's hot!" Glimmer exclaims.

"Can we just go now?" Shell begs.

"Come on guys. Let's see if we can make a new friend," I say.

The six of us walk around the gym until we find Thresh at none other than the knife station.

"Hey look Glimmer it's your boyfriend," Aqua jokes.

"He is not my-" Glimmer begins.

As if on cue, Dan approaches us.

"Hey it's you three again. Pretty girl and her two friends," Dan says.

"My name is Clove and if you as much as think that I won't stab you with that combat knife right now, I will." I say.

"And I'm Aqua. We are more than just Glimmer's friends/allies. We are fierce, strong, and will take you down." Aqua explains.

"Feisty!" Dan explains.

"You sound like a pedophile," Cato says.

"Cato bear! That's not nice!" Glimmer exclaims.

"Are you two dating or something?" Dan asks.

"NO!" Marvel and I shout in unison.

"Then why do you-" Dan begins.

"Don't ask." Cato says.

"Okay then…" Dan says.

"Can we do what we came here for?" Shell asks.

"Let's go. He left anyway," Aqua states.

The six of us look around and find Thresh by the camouflage station. We walk towards the station and he sees us.

"I never thought that you guys would be here… Unless you're also trained in camouflage," Thresh states.

"Actually, we want you to join our alliance," Marvel says.

"Just so that you could kill me in my sleep? Uh no." Thresh says.

"Come on! You'd be perfect!" Glimmer exclaims.

"Says the girl who forgot to get dressed fully this morning… Not to mention probably in a relationship with little Dan over there," Thresh responds.

"Number one, I like this outfit. And number two, I'm not in a relationship with Dan." Glimmer explains.

"Well it certainly looks like it!" Shell exclaims.

"Sure you don't whore," Thresh says completely ignoring Shell.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Glimmer whispers to herself.

"So are you joining us or not?" Cato asks.

"I said no." Thresh answers.

"Just remember that when we kill you in the arena…" I state.

Thresh left and we were stuck at the camouflage station.

"So kids, do you know how to do camouflage?" the expert asks.

"Of course!" Aqua exclaims.

Wait they learn camouflage in four?

"Well I'll be right back… Have fun kiddies!" the expert says before walking away.

"He is soo ugly!" Glimmer exclaims.

"So you do think that some guys are ugly… who knew?" Aqua says.

"HEY! QUIT IT!" Marvel shouts at her.

"Are you two-?" Shell begins.

"No. we're just really good friends…" Marvel explains.

_Probably with benefits…_

"I'm bored," Glimmer says and throws berry juice in my face.

"Oh it's on!" I exclaim and fling mud in her hair… She looks good as a brunette.

"This is war," she says and splatters berry juice on Marvel's shirt. He responds by flinging mud into Cato's hair. Cato then dumps berry juice down Shell's back and Glimmer flings mud onto Aqua's tank top. Aqua takes the container of mud and pours it down Glimmer's shirt.

"How do you like that one beeyotch?" Aqua asks.

"Oh it's on," Glimmer says.

Glimmer then takes two containers of berry juice and dumps it on Aqua and mine's heads. Marvel started flinging mud in **all** of our faces and Cato pours berry juice on Marvel's pants. Shell creeps up from behind Cato and Marvel and dumps clay on their heads.

By the time the expert comes back, there are no more supplies left and we are **covered** in clay, berry juice, and mud.

"What happened here?" he asks while looking around the station. The other tributes' eyes widen and their jaws drop… Even 12 is staring at us.

"IT WAS HER! SHE STARTED IT!" Shell, Marvel, Cato, Aqua, and I say in unison and point at Glimmer.

The expert gives Glimmer a stern look.

"Why?" he asks.

"I was bored," Glimmer says.

"So you abuse the camouflage station?"

"Kind of… but they did it too!"

"And if they were killing that girl over there would you do that too?"

"That's a really bad analogy considering that we're going into the Hunger Games…" Marvel interrupts.

"What's your point? I'm confused," Glimmer asks.

"You shouldn't do things because other people do them," the expert explains.

"But **she** started it! She threw berry juice in my face!" I exclaim.

"You know what? Just leave you six," he commands.

We nod and lead the gymnasium.

"What are we going to do now?" Shell asks.

"Thanks a lot Glimmer… we were supposed to intimidate everyone… **not** act like immature kids. We're fighters and we need to show them that," Marvel says.

"But you did it too!" Glimmer exclaims.

"Yeah because once someone gets berry juice thrown in their face, they can't just act like it didn't happen," I explain.

"But we need a plan for tomorrow," Cato states.

"Avoid the camouflage station. That's our plan," Aqua announces.

"Did you actually know camouflage?" Glimmer asks.

"No… I just wanted him to not talk to us. We were supposed to be showing off right? So if I act like I know something, he wouldn't talk to us and the others wouldn't use camouflage against us," Aqua explains.

"Makes sense," Marvel says.

"Do you think we'll be allowed back in?" Shell asks.

"Let's hope so," Cato says.

"Let's go." I say.

"Where?" Glimmer asks.

"Back to the gym duh!" I say.

The six of us walk back to the gym. And we are stopped by none other than the camouflage expert.

"You guys think I'll let you back in after you abused the station?" he asks.

"Listen we're really sorry… We were just trying out different things," Aqua explains.

"And I'm sorry too… This whole thing is my fault…" Glimmer says.

"Fine. You guys can go back in. But if you guys die because you didn't camouflage properly, I will not be happy," the expert says.

"We won't!" Marvel says.

The expert walks away and we walk into the gym. We are then approached by Kali.

"I can't believe I expected more from you. You guys are more immature than Rue. And she's only 12," she says.

"You're comparing us, the best ones here, to a puny girl from 11?" Marvel asks.

"That's right," Kali says.

"Are you asking to be killed?" Cato asks.

"And how would you arrange that?" Kali inquires.

"Knives, spears, swords…" I begin.

"Tridents…" Shell adds.

"Uh Shell, they haven't had a trident in the arena since Finnick won," Aqua announces.

"Well I can run faster than you guys can throw your weapons… **and** I'm better than you in camouflage." Kali says.

"If only we could attack before the arena…" I mutter.

"Well good luck living!" Kali says and walks away. The six of us huddle together.

"Can I kill her?" I ask.

"I thought you wanted Katniss," Marvel corrected.

"Well I want her too," I say.

"But I called dibs!" Glimmer exclaims.

"You call dibs on everything!" Marvel exclaims.

"Not true. Today I called dibs on Kali. And I'm calling dibs on Dan. Yesterday was a **whole** other story…" Glimmer explains.

"Not to mention you probably call dibs on every boy you see," Shell adds.

"QUIT IT YOU! Glimmer is NOT like that! She is still getting over last year." Marvel shouts at him.

"Wait what happened last year?" Aqua asks.

"Her boyfriend/my best friend and her best friend were reaped in the Games. And with just one berry, they were gone," Marvel explains.

"Wait so your best friends both died because of a berry?" Shell inquires.

"Yeah… the girl from district 2 gave it to them." Glimmer explains.

I gulped. They were talking about Naomi.

"And I was so happy when she died… she totally deserved it!" Marvel states.

Oh. You do NOT mess with Clove Flare or any of her friends, dead or alive.

"Can I call dibs on Marvel?" I ask.

"What?" Marvel asks seeming surprised.

"You heard me. I get dibs on you," I say.

"Ok what did I do?" he asks.

"You insulted my best friend and I will give the audience a show featuring you." I answer.

"You lost your best friend too?" Glimmer asks.

"I did." I answer.

"Oh get over it Clove, I'm going to win and you know it." Marvel tells me.

"GET OVER IT? Glimmer are you over the loss of your best friend?" I ask her.

"No…" she says and looks down.

"And I doubt you're over the loss of your best friend either," I say.

"Can we go to one more station? Training's almost over," Shell begs.

"Let's go." Aqua says.

"But which station? Definitely not knives and not camouflage for sure," Cato says.

"How about edible plants? They're the one thing that bind Marvel, Clove, and I together in a way… And it's a good thing to learn," Glimmer suggests.

"I agree… I don't want to lose another friend to a plant," I say.

"Let's go then." Cato announces.

The six of us walk to the edible plant station.

"Why hello there. What brings you here?" the expert asks.

"We've had bad experiences with edible VS non edible plants in the past…" Glimmer explains.

"Well what do you mean?" the expert inquires.

"The three of us," Marvel says referring to himself, Glimmer and I, "lost our best friends last year to berries."

"Ok. I'm guessing those were nightlock. Let's get started." the expert says.

After about 20 minutes of learning what to and not to eat, the final bell goes off… That means that training is over.

"Ok everyone. Day one of training is over. I hope you all had fun and I'll see you tomorrow," Atala announces to everyone.

"Aw I'm going to miss you guys!" Glimmer exclaims.

"But we're seeing you tomorrow," Aqua says.

"I know… I just really like you guys." Glimmer says.

"Even after everything that happened today?" Cato asks.

"Yes," Glimmer says with a smile.

"GROUP HUG!" Aqua exclaims.

The six of us embrace into a group hug and everyone gives us odd looks.

"You're just jealous because we're best friends!" Glimmer exclaims to the other tributes.

We break apart and start to walk to the elevator. We get on a press buttons _1, 2,_ and _4_.

When we hear the first ding for Glimmer and Marvel's floor, we say our goodbyes and they leave.

The elevator then dings at the second floor and the elevator opens.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow!" Cato and I say.

The door closes behind us and Cato and I walk into the main room.

"What happened to you guys?" Amy asks.

"Um…" I start.

"We had a little bit too much fun in camouflage…" Cato says.

"Meaning?" Brutus asks.

"Glimmer threw berry juice in my face, so I dumped mud in her hair. Then she threw berry juice onto Marvel's shirt…" I begin.

"And then he flung mud in my hair and I poured berry juice down Shell's back. Glimmer then threw mud at Aqua's tank top and Aqua poured mud down Glimmer's shirt," Cato continues.

"Then Marvel splattered mud in all of our faces so Cato poured berry juice on Marvel's pants. Then Shell dumped clay on Marvel and Cato's heads."

"And by the time the instructor came back, we looked like this."

"What did the instructor say?" Lolo asks.

"He got pissed and kicked us out," Cato announces.

"YOU GUYS GOT KICKED OUT OF TRAINING?" Brutus shouts.

"For only five minutes!" I exclaim.

"It's all Glimmer's fault!" Cato shouts.

"We realize that, but why did you continue?" Manus asks.

"BECAUSE SHE FLUNG BERRY JUICE IN MY FACE!" I shout.

"But you didn't have to fling mud in her hair to start the chain reaction of the 6 of you getting kicked out," Enobaria states.

"Do you know Clove's temper?" Cato asks.

"Actually we do. After the parade was a perfect example," Manus says.

"Exactly… but this is nothing compared to what she could've done… **Especially**__a few feet away from knives…" Cato says.

"Your point?" Lolo asks.

"Clove plus knives equals **a lot** of damage." Cato states.

"THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!" I scream.

I am engulfed with anger and storm back to my room. I slam the door, lock it behind me, and throw **everything**. Then I go into the shower.

When I get out, I change into pajamas even though I haven't eaten dinner yet… Although I probably missed that too.

"Clove! Dinner!" Amy announces.

I step over the mess in my room and head to the table. I turn to the Avox and ask, "Can you clean up my room please?" She nods and walks away.

"You messed up your room again?" Enobaria asks.

"That was your fault." I say.

"For implying that you're violent and have a bad temper?" Amy asks.

"Yes." I say.

I begin to eat.

"Did you guys find anyone?" Brutus asks.

"We tried, but failed." Cato states.

"Who did you ask?" Enobaria asks.

"The girl from 5 and the boy from 11," I announce.

"THE GIRL FROM 5?" Brutus asks really loudly.

"She is **really** fast and smart. She also has supersonic hearing," I say.

"Supersonic hearing?" Enobaria asks.

"She heard me call her an arrogant waste of space from the other side of the eating area," Cato explains.

"How do you know she heard you?" Amy asks.

"She came to our table and said 'I can hear you know. I may be a "waste of space" as you put it, but I'm not stupid.'" I explain.

"Who's killing her?" Brutus asks.

"Either Glimmer or Clove," Cato answers.

"Ok so did you ask anyone else?" Brutus asks.

"The boy from 11." I say.

"And how did that work out?" Amy asks.

"Rejected again." Cato announces.

"Why?" Brutus asks.

"I don't know… Probably because of Glimmer." I say.

"Of course…" Enobaria says.

"May I ask what Glimmer was wearing?" Manus asks.

"Barely anything…" Cato answers.

"Meaning?" Manus inquires.

"Floral corset top that revealed her entire midriff and black shorts that barely cover her butt." I announce.

"Well this girl needs to wake up and realize where she is." Manus states.

When we finish eating, I go to my room and lay down on the bed. Then I hear a knock at the door.

"Clove it's me. Open up," Cato says from the other side.

I get off the bed, open the door, and see Cato only wearing a pair of pajama pants. He walks into the room and says, "I've missed you babe."

I smirk and say, "We were together all day; you just didn't talk to me."

"It's all our mentors' fault. They're trying to break us up."

"I know cutie."

The two of us sit on the bed together.

"Today was interesting…" I say.

"You can say that again." Cato responds.

"We were rejected by 5 and 11 and we got kicked out of training… all while Glimmer pranced around like a dumb whore."

"Isn't she always like that?"

"I thought she was doing it for you until she flirted with Dan."

"Yeah… he wasn't even that attractive."

"I agree… And I only have eyes for you."

Cato blushes.

"Don't you feel like there's something else between Glimmer and Marvel? They seemed like either really really good friends or boyfriend/girlfriend."

"I would go with best friends… She wouldn't flirt with Dan if she was with Marvel…"

"Not to mention her hitting on you yesterday."

"Don't remind me… I **hate** being called 'Cato Bear.' It sounds like a teddy bear."

"I agree… Let's hope she doesn't make us lose sponsors."

"Let's hope so."

"It's getting late. We should get some sleep…"

"Aaw…"

"If that's how you really feel about sleeping, then you can sleep with me if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He lies down on the bed. I shut off the light and bury my head in his chest. I fall asleep to the beating of his heart…

_**~END OF CHAPTER 4~**_

**A/N:**** So since you guys have finally reached the end of the chapter, it's time to tell me what you think! Did you enjoy this chapter with all of the drama? Also, I want to know if you prefer Glimmer flirting with Dan or Cato… and should Clove and Marvel make up? Tell me what you think!**


	5. Private Sessions

**A/N:**** I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while… I've been really busy with school and I haven't had much time to write… So here's chapter 5! Also, I changed the rating due to events later in the chapter… so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. Only Lolo and Manus are my "creations."**

_**Cato's POV**_

I wake up with Clove in my arms and her head rested on my chest. This is one of the things that I will truly miss when I die in the arena.

I feel Clove tossing and turning next to me. I let go to give her more room and she wakes up. She turns her body to face me and says, "Good morning."

"Good morning sweetheart… How did you sleep?" I reply.

"Really well and you?"

"Pleasant… You're a good sleeping buddy. We should do this more often."

"Yes we should," she says and kisses me on the cheek. She then says with a more serious tone of voice, "Cato, what would happen if we got to final two?"

"I would kill myself to make you win," I say.

"You shouldn't do that… I'd kill myself without you," she replies.

"Don't say things like that. You're Clove Flare. You're the strongest girl in Panem," I say to her as I brush her hair out of her face.

"And you're the best boyfriend in Panem," Clove says with a smile.

I blush and we hear a knock at the door.

"Cato! Clove! Breakfast!" Amy announces.

"Be there in a second!" I shout.

Amy opens the door and sees us. Her eyes widen in shock and her jaw almost drops.

"We didn't do anything, I swear," Clove states.

"Why should I believe you?" Amy asks.

"Because we will kill you if you don't," I threaten.

"Fine. Get out of bed and go to breakfast," Amy says before leaving the room.

The two of us climb out of bed and go to the table. Already waiting is a plate of waffles à la mode… Along with Brutus and Enobaria.

"Good morning," Brutus says to us.

"Good morning," Clove and I reply.

We begin to eat our waffles.

"So today is your private training session… Be ready to impress!" Enobaria announces.

"Oh I was born ready," Clove states.

"That's the spirit!" Enobaria exclaims.

"Any ideas on how you're going to impress the Gamemakers?" Brutus asks.

"Simple. Throw some knives, shoot some arrows… Maybe some hanging upside down throwing knives…" Clove answers.

"And you?" Enobaria asks referring to me.

"Spears and swords," I answer.

"Those always make an impression on the Gamemakers especially because you're also kind of violent," Amy announces.

Clove smirks.

"You two need to head downstairs, don't want to be late!" Enobaria announces.

We nod and walk to our rooms. When we walk out, we're dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go!" Amy exclaims.

Amy walks us to the elevator.

"Good luck you two today," Amy says.

"Thanks," Clove and I say.

"Clove rotate," Amy says to her.

Clove nods and rotates.

"Good," Amy states.

The elevator stops at the basement and Clove and I exit to meet with the others.

When we step into the gymnasium, Glimmer, Marvel, Shell, and Aqua run to Clove and I and embrace us in a group hug.

We then separate and Clove says, "Well hello guys."

"Hey!" Glimmer and Aqua exclaim.

_**Clove's POV**_

"I like how we're so close after what happened yesterday," Shell realizes.

Marvel nods in agreement.

"This doesn't mean I like you Marvel. Remember, I still have dibs on you," I tell him.

I can't wait to kill him….

"And I called dibs on you too Clove. So I guess we both have dibs on each other," he says as if I'm scared that he's going to kill me.

"Um two people only call dibs on each other when they like each other right?" Glimmer asks.

"Well I don't approve of this," Cato interrupts.

"I don't either Cato bear, but if it happens, it happens." Glimmer says.

She's an idiot…

"Well I can't wait to kill Marvel and he's not even cute, so why would I like him?" I ask.

"And I want to kill her and rip that arrogant little smirk off her face," he says.

"Do you really mean that or are you just afraid of me killing you in the arena?"

"Me? Afraid? Ha! You're probably going to die within the first week!"

"Me? Dying? Never going to happen… Knowing you you'll be the joke of the Games and die some stupid way like by a rock or something."

"Clove! That wasn't nice!" Glimmer exclaims.

"Neither was what Marvel said to me, but I guess you only listen when I talk," I say.

All of a sudden a lady walks up to me and says, "Miss?"

"What do you want?" I ask and roll my eyes.

"You don't have a number on your back," she says.

"I know… Isn't that your job?" I reply.

"Which district are you?"

"Two."

She takes a cloth with a _2_ on it and pins it to my back. She then takes another cloth and pins it to Cato's back. Then Atala walks up to the podium and the six of us walk to the other tributes and sit in the front.

"Welcome everyone. Today is only a half day of training because of your private training sessions…" Atala begins.

I look around and see the Gamemakers around the gym watching us. They have their eyes on district 12, but once I get to the knife station, all eyes will be on me.

"I won't waste time reading the list of stations because you know them, so you are free to go," Atala finishes.

Atala steps off the podium and the six of us stand up and huddle together.

"If I don't get to the knife station now, Marvel dies before he sees the arena," I announce.

"Then let's go," Cato says.

"Yay! I love the knife station!" Glimmer exclaims.

"You don't like the knife station, you like Dan," Aqua says.

I make a beeline for the knife station and pick up a combat knife. I look at the instructor to make sure that he's watching me and I realize that it's not Dan. I shrug and watch my knife fly and decapitate the dummy.

The expert applauds and I see the Gamemakers' eyes widen. I also notice the other tributes that aren't in my alliance have fear in their eyes. Except Thresh. He's my only fear, but he'll die anyway… Aqua, Cato, Glimmer, and Shell are applauding me while Marvel's giving me a death glare. I just smirk at everyone and take a bow.

"That was phenomenal," the expert says.

"It's Clove," I say.

"Well Clove, that was amazing,"

"Thanks."

"What happened to Dan?" Glimmer asks.

Seriously Glimmer? I decapitate a dummy and all you can think about is Dan? I just noticed that she's dressed normally today…

"He got fired," the expert answers.

I give the expert a confused look.

"Why?" Aqua asks.

"Because he was caught having an affair with a tribute," the expert says.

My eyes widen and I know the six of us know who the tribute is.

"Wow, he needs a life. Do you know who the tribute is?" Shell asks.

"That part we weren't told, but why don't you six go to another station? You're not supposed to know what I told you," the expert stated.

We nod and walk to the center of the gym to form a huddle.

"Glimmer, did you know that Dan got fired?" Aqua asks.

"It wasn't me, I swear," Glimmer says.

"She's right. She never left my sight yesterday," Marvel says defensively.

"So you two slept together?" Cato asks.

"No. I would've heard if she left the floor and I didn't hear footsteps last night," Marvel answers.

"Are you sure it wasn't you Glimmer?" Aqua asks.

"Don't you think she would've been bragging to us if it was her?" I say.

"That's true," Shell says.

"I definitely would've told you if it was me, but if not me, than who was it? You all know he was into me," Glimmer says.

"Aw look at the poor district 9 girl moping around while her district partner is at the axe station with district 7," Cato says.

"What if district 9 was with Dan? It would make sense because she was really happy yesterday, but she's upset now," Aqua announces.

"Let's go to her and find out," Marvel suggests.

"To the district 9 girl!" Shell exclaims.

"To the district nine girl!" the rest of us repeat.

The six of us break from our huddle and walk to the girl.

_**~Cato's POV~**_

Wow. Dan's fired, Glimmer and Marvel are sleeping together (sorry dude, I know you're lying), and Clove is really excited for the arena. What's next? Some hidden secret from Shell and Aqua?

The six of us walk up to the girl from district 9.

"Hello there, why are you so upset?" Aqua says tauntingly.

"Didn't you hear? Dan's fired," the girl replies trying to hold back tears.

"Why are you so upset? He was just the expert at the knife station… Nothing more," I say.

"Well let me tell you a story," the district 9 nine girl begins.

"Like how you suck with knives so much that Dan got fired for it?" Clove interrupts.

"No, but I'm the reason Dan got fired," she says in a whisper.

"No shit Sherlock, we realized that," Marvel states.

"Is it that obvious?" she asks.

"As obvious as district 12's togetherness," Shell answers.

"How'd you get him fired? You know just out of curiosity," Glimmer asks.

"I slept with him," the girl states.

"YOU WHAT?" Glimmer exclaims.

"I slept with Dan, we got caught, and he got fired," district nine explains.

"Guess who's dying in the bloodbath? That's right, you are!" Clove taunts.

"How did you sleep with him anyway let alone get into his house?" Aqua asks.

"You see, we planned it. He would meet me in the lobby at midnight and take me to his place. Then we would do stuff-" nine begins.

"You mean sex," Clove interrupts.

"That and then he'd get me back in time for breakfast," she finishes.

"Wow, and people call me a whore! Guess they haven't met you!" Glimmer announces.

"That's all we wanted to know. Let's go guys," I announce.

"Toodles!" Clove says to the girl.

The six of us turn around and walk towards the spear station. Just then, the lunch bell rings.

We walk to the cart to get our lunch and sit at our table.

"I can't believe she would do that!" Glimmer exclaims.

"She's more of a whore than you are!" Aqua states.

"I am not a whore !" Glimmer exclaims.

"Whatever," Aqua says.

"Can I please kill her? Pretty please?" Glimmer asks.

Pretty please? What is she like five?

"Ugh fine. You can kill her," I say.

"Yay!" Glimmer exclaims.

"But what's our main strategy?" Shell asks.

"Kill everyone except for each other," Marvel says.

"But what happens when it comes down to the six of us?" Shell asks.

"Whatever happens, happens. One of us is definitely winning for sure," Clove says.

"But who?" Glimmer asks.

"Whoever is the strongest and most violent of all of us," Marvel states.

"Which means Cato or Clove," Glimmer says.

"Let's just all say our goodbyes now!" Aqua says.

"We all have an equal shot at winning. People will be sponsoring us for different reasons. Glimmer, people will be stepping over each other to sponsor you because of your beauty. Aqua, you have a personality that the sponsors will love! Shell, you're a cool kid, a Career, and your age will get you sponsors. Not to mention, that being in the Games with your cousin will give you even more sponsors. And Cato, you're strong, powerful, violent, and you have those abs that will give you fangirls. Believe me; I used to get bothered by your fangirls constantly. People will want to sponsor all of us. Do you all see now that we all have an equal shot at winning?" Clove says to the whole group.

Wait I have fangirls?

"I guess so…" Glimmer sighs.

"Yeah, you're right. People will want to sponsor us even if we don't win," Aqua says.

"Uh Clove, when you were explaining why we would be sponsored individually, you kind of left someone out," Marvel announces.

"That's right! I forgot to say why people would sponsor me. Well I mean you've all seen me with knives, I think that part was obvious," Clove states.

"No you idiot. I mean you forgot me."

Did he just call her an idiot?

"You know I don't know why people would want to sponsor you. You don't deserve individual sponsors. You're not nice, you suck with a spear, and you're not attractive in any way, so why would people want to sponsor you?"

"Because I'm going to kill you."

"That can't happen when you're dead."

"What?"

"That's right. I'm killing you," Clove explains, "Unless you die to like a rock or something stupid like that before I have the chance."

All of a sudden, we hear district 12 talking again… about their favorite subject, bread.

"If I take district 4 and district 11's bread and ate it, what do you think it would taste like?" the boy asks.

I roll my eyes. He is not serious.

"Bread," Katniss answers.

I turn around to see the boy from district 12 making a fool of himself by eating bread.

"That tasted great. Maybe I should bake something for my training session," he says.

Yeah loser maybe you should. It would be the joke across Panem if you get a 1 for baking bread. I turn to the others.

"He is not serious," I say.

"I agree. I mean what idiot would bake? It's not like someone's giving us dough in the arena and whoever bakes the best bread wins the hunger games. You need to kill. Baking is useless," Clove says.

"Imagine if his token if a loaf of bread and he drops it into the mines… That would be hilarious!" Aqua states.

All of a sudden, the bell rang indicating that lunch is over. That means that it's time for our private training sessions!

"It's time for private training!" Clove announces.

"WOOT WOOT!" the other five of us exclaim.

The six of us party out of the gym and into the waiting area. We take our assigned seats and wait for further instructions.

"Okay everyone. One by one you will have the chance to impress the Gamemakers with whatever you have learned at training. The order that you are sitting in is the order that you will be conducting your private sessions. Any questions?" Atala announces.

There was silence.

"Good. Now Marvel, you can go first." Atala says.

Marvel stands from his seat and goes into the gymnasium.

"Good luck!" Glimmer exclaims.

"Psh it's not like he's winning anyway," Clove says.

"Clove! Are you ever going to be nice to Marvel?" Glimmer asks.

"Uh no," Clove answers.

"Well you're just not a nice person then," Glimmer says.

"What?" Clove exclaims.

"You heard me," Glimmer says.

"Oh so you're the sassy one now?"

"I can't help that I'm this beautiful," Glimmer says and flips her hair.

"Why am I always in the middle of these fights?" I complain.

I look past Clove quickly and see the boy from district 3 staring at Clove and Glimmer.

"What are you looking at?" I ask him.

He jumps and turns back to face his district partner.

As if on cue, Marvel comes back.

"Glimmer Sparks," Atala announces.

Glimmer gets up from her seat and goes into the gym. Marvel gets back into his seat… probably to wait for Glimmer.

"So loser, how'd it go?" Clove asks.

"Uh we're not supposed to talk about how the sessions went," Marvel answers.

"So how do you think you did?" Clove then asks.

"Probably a 10," Marvel says.

"Psh. I doubt it," Clove says.

"What is up with you? I say one bad thing and you try to hurt me in every way possible,"

"Do you even know Clove?" I interrupt.

"Not really…" Marvel says.

"Well I barely know her either, but say one bad thing about her or her friends, it will **not** end well for you. And considering what's happened in the past, she's going really easy on you," I say.

"What do you mean?" Marvel inquires.

"You don't want to know," I say.

"I'll show you everything in the arena. Then you'll see how I really am. And the way I've been acting around you is actually pretty nice," Clove explains.

"Well I think someone needs to redefine the word 'nice,'" Marvel announces.

"Oh I can't wait for the arena," Clove says.

"Me either. Maybe then I'll rip that arrogant smirk off your face," Marvel states.

"You know you're that nice either Marvel. You just put down Clove's friends and don't even apologize. So don't go around acting like you're the nice one," I defend.

"Oh so you're defending her now?" Marvel says as if he's trying to look cool.

"As if you don't defend Glimmer… you're the only one that hasn't called her a whore yet," I say.

"That's because I know what she's been through," Marvel says.

"Shut up Marvel. You two are doing it and you know it," Clove announces.

"But that has nothing to do with-" Marvel begins.

Clove cuts him off. "Ha! You admit it then. You're in a sexual relationship with Glimmer," she announces.

And just as Clove was saying that, Glimmer walks out of the gym.

"CLOVE!" Glimmer exclaims.

"Cato Chambers," Atala announces.

"It's my turn now," I say.

"Good luck," Clove says.

"Good luck Cato Bear!" Glimmer exclaims.

_Mood swings much?_

I get up from my seat and walk into the gym. When I walk in, the Gamemakers seem bored already… _Seriously Glimmer and Marvel? You made the Gamemakers bored?_

I take a deep breath and sprint to the spears. I pick up a small one and walk to the archery station where the targets are farther away. I pull my arm back and release the spear. I watch it go exactly in the middle of the farthest target and I see that the Gamemakers are impressed. Luckily they're not drunk yet. After the Careers go, they get drunk and barely pay attention to the others. It doesn't really matter because everyone else sucks and will die in the bloodbath.

I then go to the weight station and pick up the second heaviest weight and chuck it through the wall. I then take the heaviest one and do the same. I look to the Gamemakers and they are more impressed than ever. I go to the sword station and pick up a large sword. I pierce a dummy's heart from 30 yards away.

I smile to myself.

"You may leave now Cato," a Gamemaker announces.

"Thank you for your time," I say and exit the gym.

_**~Clove's POV~**_

"CLOVE!" Glimmer screams.

"Cato Chambers," Atala announces.

"It's my turn now," I say.

"Good luck," Clove says.

"Good luck Cato Bear!" Glimmer exclaims.

_Mood swings much?_

"Clove I can't believe you!" Glimmer exclaims.

"Whoops, did I spill the details of your love life?" I ask sarcastically.

"Uh kinda," she says.

"Well it's not my fault your little boyfriend implied it."

"I know Marvel. He wouldn't do that."

"So what? You were just going to wait until the interviews? As if your love for each other isn't obvious…"

"Well that was our plan…"

"Well your plan sucks. Everyone knows the whole 'star crossed lovers' thing is a joke. The people who try it fail every year and always die in the bloodbath."

"Actually it isn't our strategy. We've been dating for about six months now and we're stuck here… with you…"

"Wow. You make my presence seem like it's a bad thing. What, are you afraid?"

"Us? Afraid of you? Ha! You won't last longer than that kid next to you!" Marvel interrupts.

I look at the boy from district 3 and he slumps down in his chair. I have the biggest urge to scream _"Yeah that's right. Fear me."_ in his face, but I won't. I turn back to Marvel.

"You wanna bet? Marvel, you're dying to a rock or something stupid. That is if you survive the bloodbath. You'll be lucky if you even make it past the first week," I say.

"Same to you Clove; same to you," he replies.

Finally Cato walks out of the gym and into the room.

"Clove Flare," Atala says.

"That's me," I say standing up and walking to the gym.

"It's showtime," I say to myself.

I look at the Gamemakers who seem really impressed after Cato's session. I go to the archery station, pick up a bow and arrow and position the arrow on the bow. I pull my arm back with the bow and release the arrow. I watch it skewer the farthest dummy's "heart." I take another arrow, position it on the bow, and release it. This one hit's the bullseye of the farthest target.

I walk to the knife station and pick up a few knives. I take on, throw it, and watch it take down a dummy. I throw another one into a dummy's forehead. When I throw the next one, it hit's the bullseye of the target. I notice a button that says _"move"_ next to the knives. What would happen if I pressed it? Would the dummies move? There's no harm in trying… Or asking…

"Can I press the _'move'_ button?" I ask.

"Of course! You're the first one to notice it," a Gamemaker replies.

I smile, nod, and press the button. I watch the dummies move and start throw my knives -well the Capitol's knives-. I watch the knives hit the dummies in their vital areas. Great, I'm out of knives now…

I pick up a few and walk to the knot tying station. I take a rope and hang upside down from one of the fake trees with the rope tying my ankle to the "tree."

I take my knives and hit every target's bullseye in the spear, sword, and knife stations. I do a curl up and untie the rope. I climb down the fake tree and look at the Gamemakers. Most of them are speechless… Well someone has to set the standard right?

"You may leave," a Gamemaker says.

"Thank you," I say and leave.

When I get back to the waiting area, I notice that Cato's alone.

"Where's tweedledee and tweedledum?" I ask.

"I'll explain on the elevator," he says.

I nod and he stands. Together, we walk to the elevator. He presses the two and we are sent to our floor.

When we get there, only Brutus and Enobaria are there to greet us.

"So how did it go?" Enobaria asks.

"Who first?" Cato questions.

"You can go Cato," I say.

"I threw spears, swords, and weights," he announces.

"Clove?" Brutus asks.

"I shot some arrows, threw knives, threw knives at moving dummies, and hung upside down from a fake tree and threw knives," I announce.

"Wait, moving dummies?" Brutus inquires.

"There was a button that said _'move'_ next to the knives, so I asked if I could press it and I did," I explain.

"Well I think you both deserve twelves," Enobaria announces.

"Aw thanks," I say.

"Do you mind if the two of us talk for a minute in private?" Cato asks.

"Talking… so that's what they call it nowadays…" Brutus says.

"Shut up Brutus, don't think like that!" I exclaim.

"CLOVE!" Enobaria shouts.

"Sorry," I say.

I take Cato's hand and we go to his room. I sit myself on the bed and he shuts the door.

"So do you know why Glimmer and Marvel left?" I ask while he walks towards me.

He nods and sits on the bed with me.

"Well they're kind of afraid of you," he admits.

"I KNEW IT! That's why they were trying to hide their six month relationship. They didn't want me to hold it against them," I conclude.

"Wait, six month relationship?" Cato asks.

"It's a long story…" I say.

"That makes sense though. You'd be the type to use their relationship against them."

"And I will."

_**~3 hours later (still Clove's POV) ~**_

After hanging out with Cato for a while (no, not in that way), it was time for our scores.

"CATO! CLOVE! IT'S TIME TO WATCH YOUR SCORES!" Enobaria screams/announces.

We run out of the room and into the living room. We sit down on the couch and Brutus turns the TV on.

First Marvel's face pops up with a 9 below it. I roll my eyes. I can't stand that kid. Then Glimmer pops up with an eight. Hate her too!

Then Cato pulls a 10!

"Congrats Cato!" I exclaim and give him a giant hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Well done!" Brutus says and pats Cato on the back.

There are high-fives all around until they show my name with another 10!

"Congratulations babe," Cato says to me and gives me a hug.

"Great job girl," Enobaria says and gives me a hug.

"You two did amazing!" Amy exclaims.

I didn't even notice Amy was here…

"Congrats!" Lolo and Manus exclaim.

Cool, Lolo and Manus joined the party…

"Let's see how pathetic everyone else did," I say.

The boy from district 3 pulls a 6 (I have no clue how or why, but he does… nerd). His partner pulls a 4. No shock there. Shell gets an 8 while Aqua gets a 9. I should congratulate them… The boy from district 5 pulls a 5. Wow Gamemakers, a five for district five. Ha ha very funny. Kali pulls an 8. Wait Kali? Getting the same score as Glimmer and Shell? Girl, you just painted a **huge** target on your back…

The other districts bore me so I don't pay much attention. I lose focus until they show district 11. Thresh pulls a 10 which doesn't shock me. His district partner, the puny one, gets a 7. I'm fairly impressed that the youngest tribute does better than half of the pathetic people here.

Then they show district twelve. Poor, pathetic district 12. The boy, AKA breadboy, ends up getting an 8! AN 8! Is this even possible?

Now they're showing fire loser. Her ugly picture flashes first and now they're flashing an 11 under it! A FREAKING 11! HOW COULD THIS B*TCH DO BETTER THAN ME?

I take a knife and chuck it t her face (well the picture of her face). I notice Cato hurl the remote and smash it.

I throw more knives at Katniss and scream.

"HOW COULD THAT B*TCH DO BETTER THAN US?" I scream.

"THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE! There is **no** way that idiot of a tribute do better than us!" Cato exclaims.

I take the plant next to me and kick it down. I watch the glass pot that it was in shatter to pieces. It was an ugly plant anyway…

"ENOBARIA HOW DO YOU FEEL?" I ask.

"I don't know why she did better than you guys," Enobaria replies.

"She probably paid the Gamemakers to give her a good score," Cato says.

"With what money? District 12 is poor," I say.

"True…" he replies.

I take a plate and hurl it against a wall. Cato picks up a chair and chucks it.

"Why don't you two take a walk? Clear your head for a bit…"Lolo suggests.

"Where are we supposed to walk to?" I ask.

"The roof is lovely. Go there," Lolo says.

We nod and go to the elevator. I press the button that says _roof_ and we are taken there.

_**~Cato's POV~**_

I can't believe district 12 did better than us! DISTRICT 12 of all districts! I know I should be proud of my 10, but not when somebody gets an 11!

When the elevator opens, the roof looks really romantic.

"Aw Cato, we should've brought a picnic!" Clove says.

I smile and Clove drags me to a bench in the middle of the garden.

"It's pretty up here," she says.

I walk to the edge and look down at the view below us. Cars, people partying, all the things that make the Capitol, the Capitol.

"Check out this awesome view," I say and signal to Clove.

She walks over to me and looks down.

"Wow…" she says.

I turn around to face her.

"I love you Clove," I announce.

"I love you too Cato," she says before kissing me.

"Do you think we could-?"

"We could what?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe what Brutus thinks we're doing," she suggests.

"You mean sex? I mean like if you want to. It's up to you," I say.

"I want to Cato. I love you and sex is another way of showing it," she says.

I smile and give her a hug.

"I will always love you. Regardless of if we do it or not," I say.

"I will always love you too. But I really want us to take the next step. Especially because I'm dying in the arena," she says.

"Listen Clove, you're not dying in the arena; I am. And we should take the next step.

She takes my hand and we walk to the elevator.

"It'll make more sense on the bed," she says before the door opens.

We step inside and the elevator takes us to the second floor. When we get off she asks if we should use her bed or mine.

"Yours," I say.

She opens the door and we walk inside. I shut and lock the door behind us and we take our shoes and socks off.

We sit on the bed and I kiss her. Soon it develops into a more heated make out session where we're both half naked.

"Are you sure you want this?" I ask.

"Cato, I love you. I have been waiting so long for this," she says before I finally do it.

We continue to make out even though we're both naked. Then we hear a knock on the door.

Clove rolls off of me and we scramble to put our clothes on. When we're dressed, we answer the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"President Snow," Brutus says in a fake accent.

"Oh come on Brutus, we know it's you," Clove says.

"So can I come in?" Brutus asks.

"Ugh fine," I say and unlock the door.

Brutus walks in and surveys the room.

"Your bed is messed up, and you look like you have sex hair. What happened?" Brutus asks.

"Um…" Clove says.

"I get it. You two had sex," Brutus says.

"What is it with you and sex? I mean like we talk, and you think that we're doing it. What is wrong with you?" Clove asks.

"Well you see when two people love each other, they have sex. Simple as that," Brutus explains.

"Brutus, are you doing it with someone?" I ask.

"Well no, but-" he begins.

Clove cuts him off and says, "So you can't go around thinking that we are either. That could cost us sponsors and the Games."

"Well I actually came to tell you that it's dinnertime and that we need your tokens to be approved by the Gamemakers," Brutus announced.

Clove walks to the drawer, takes out her charm bracelet, and hands it to Brutus.

"Cato?" Brutus asks.

"Be right back," I say.

I leave the room and return with my dog tag.

"Good. You two can eat now," Brutus says.

We nod and walk to the dining room.

_**~Clove's POV~**_

I can't believe I just had sex. I will admit that I was a little scared, but with Cato everything just felt so right.

When we get to the dining room, we are given steak with mashed potatoes. I begin to eat.

"Did the roof help?" Lolo asks.

"Yes it did," I say with a smile.

"But she will be the most memorable death in the Games," Cato says referring to Katniss.

"Which is why I'm getting her," I say.

"I want her!" Cato exclaims.

"We planned it at training with the others remember? Aqua and I get fire b*tch, and you, Shell, and Loserboy get the boy," I explain.

"Who's Loserboy?" Manus asks.

"Marvel," I say.

"Why is he a loser?" he asks.

"Trust me. If you're asking that, clearly you haven't heard him speak," I explain.

Cato nods… even though I thought that Cato and Marvel were close.

"So your interviews are coming up… How do you feel?" Lolo asks.

"I can't believe the Games are in three days," I say.

"It seems like just yesterday we were at the reaping in District 2," Cato says.

"I still can't believe fire girl got an 11. For what? Sympathy for coming from a pathetic district and volunteering? I would've volunteered regardless of who it was," I say.

"Yeah. I volunteered for a kid that I've never seen before the reaping. Shouldn't that mean more?" Cato asks.

"Well the scores are for what you did during your private training sessions…" Amy explains.

"I hung upside down and hit every target in the gym. **And** I took down every moving dummy. Explain to me why she got an 11 now," I say in fury.

She doesn't say a word.

"Thought so," I say.

"So how about some dessert," Manus says.

"Dessert sounds nice," Enobaria says.

"Oh Cassia," Manus says… probably referring to the Avox.

Cassia, our Avox, comes to the table.

"Can we have seven brownies à la mode?" Manus asks.

Cassia nods and walks away. When she returns, she serves us.

"Thank you," Amy says.

Cassia nods and walks away.

"Wow Brutus, you've been quiet today… Something wrong?" I ask before eating.

"These are delicious," Cato compliments.

"I agree," I say.

"And nothing's wrong Clove. I just feel separated from you two," Brutus explains.

"Well you better not be soon, you're in charge of our sponsors," Cato says.

"And we don't want you to kill us in the arena." I say.

"Well neither of you are dying," Enobaria says.

"But there can only be one winner…" Cato says.

"Well the winner will be one of you," Enobaria says.

"It's going to be Clove. I can't imagine a life without her," Cato says.

"No it's not Cato. If you die and I win, I'll kill myself before the Victory Tour. The second I get home," I explain.

"Clove. You can survive. You're the strongest girl in Panem. I love you which is why I'm sacrificing my life for you," he says to me.

"Cato, don't. I won't be able to live without you. I know you Cato. You're strong, powerful, and you're going to become a victor."

"Clove listen to me. You need this more than I do. I love you and I only want the best for you. I want you to live and not die at the hands of a random person."

"Awww," Lolo interrupts.

Lolo's such a sap for romance.

"Well what are you going to do?" Manus asks.

"I'm dying and Clove's winning. Simple as that," Cato explains.

"No. It's the reverse. If you die, I don't want to live a life of guilt because your death will be my fault," I say.

"But Clove, that's what I want," Cato says.

"But that's not what I want. I want to win, but I don't want you to die."

"Don't you think that that's what I want too? To win with you?"

"The sad part is that only one can win. I want to spend the rest of my life with you outside of the Games. But no, the Capitol just had to be a major b*tch and mess with our futures."

"Clove! The Capitol created you! Don't talk about it like that!" Enobaria exclaims.

"Number one, my parents created me. And number two, the Games are the reason that I will never marry the guy of my dreams and later have kids with him," I explain.

"Listen you two. You are the strongest tributes that I've ever had. The only weakness you two have is each other," Enobaria says.

"What are you getting at?" I ask.

"The thing is that I don't know who to bring back. If it was up to me, I'd change the rules so that both of you can win. Then I'd make sure that nothing crazy happens next year for the Quarter Quell when you two will be mentors," Enobaria explains.

"Can you change the rules? You can at least do something right?" I ask.

"I'll do what I can. No promises," Enobaria says.

"But can you please make sure that Clove wins if you can't change the rules? Please Enobaria?" Cato asks.

"Don't listen to him. You have to bring Cato back. He needs this more. He deserves to be like his brother," I say.

"That's why I want you to win Clove. My family already has a victory child. Your dad will be proud of you following his footsteps."

"I don't care about what my dad wants. If I'm not with you, it's just not the same."

"Listen Clove, I love you and I want you to be happy and live."

"But what's the point of living if I'm not with you? I can't imagine a day without you. When I try, it's always me either depressed or killing myself."

"Clove, you're strong and we all know it. You have what it takes to win."

"You do too Cato. You're just as good with spears and swords as I am with knives. We already secured spots in the final 2, but what happens when we get there?"

"I'm going to stab myself with my spear."

"No Cato. I won't allow it."

"But Clove, it's what I want."

"Wait. What if-"

"What if what?"

"What if we both tried to kill ourselves? There always has to be a winner and the Capitol will flip if there isn't."

"Kind of like that play from before Panem called _Romeo and Juliet_ where they both die in the end."

"Exactly! If we're about to kill ourselves in the final two, then the Gamemakers will realize what we're doing and stop us. Then boom! We both win."

"But then the Capitol will think that you're trying to rebel…" Brutus interrupts.

"Why? Because we love each other and we can't live without one another? If that's the case, then I don't understand," I say.

"If both of you refuse to win, then the Capitol will think that you are plotting against them," Enobaria explains.

"So two people in love during the Games means that we're rebels?" Cato asks.

"We're district 2! We don't rebel! We've been training forever for this and now we both either want to live or die together. How does that make us rebels?" I ask.

"You know what? Just forget it. I'll try to change the rules as best as I can," Enobaria says.

"And it's getting late, you two should rest," Amy says.

"Fine," Cato and I say.

I stand up and walk to my room. To my surprise, Cassia made my bed after Cato and I had sex. I shut the door behind me and change into pajamas.

I hear a knock at the door. I don't bother answering it because it's probably Cato.

The door opens and Cato comes in wearing pajama pants. He shuts the door behind him.

"Hey cutie," I say.

"Hey babe," he replies.

"Listen Cato. I really really love you and I don't want you to die for me. I wouldn't be able to live with the pain and guilt of you dying for me."

"I know it's a lot, but it's for the best for you."

"I love you," I say with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too," Cato says and wipes away the tears.

Cato lies down on my bed and I do the same. I bury myself in him and I'm entangled in his arms until I fall asleep and dream of killing Katniss.

_**~END OF CHAPTER 5~**_

**A/N:**** So that was chapter 5! Tell me what you think in a review! Also, next chapter is going to be a filler chapter because my friend wanted more of a certain character. So the interviews will take place in chapter 7 and the games will start in chapter 8.**

**Also, since I took a long time to update and I already wrote some of chapter 6, here is a line said by a character:**

"**Uh, can I get a towel? Or a doctor or something?"**

**Any ideas of who will say that line in the next chapter? Insert your guess in a review and I will give you a virtual cookie! And extra points if you can guess the situation!**

**I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can because I have a lot of schoolwork and what not… So review!**


	6. Love Letters

**A/N:**** Here is chapter six finally! I know this took a long time, it's just that I have a ton of schoolwork to do (due to being in IB program) and I didn't have my computer to type this while I was on vacation, so I'm finally posting this chapter now.**

**This chapter is mainly a filler chapter because my friend (and part beta) said that she wanted more of a certain character. So the main idea of this chapter is Cato is receiving mysterious love letters and throughout the chapter they're trying to figure out who is writing them… but the ending is unexpected and I don't want to give away too much…**

**Also, I inserted a Degrassi quote in this chapter somewhere and if you can find it and name the character, virtual cookies for you!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins or I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Clove's POV~**_

When I wake up the next morning, Cato is still asleep. That's when I notice a note addressed to him. I unfold it and it says~

_Dear Cato,_

_I have loved you ever since we met. Your eyes are as blue as the beautiful ocean from district 4 and I love your shiny blonde hair. You have hot abs and I love you._

_Xoxo,_

_Anonymous_

Wait district 4? Does that mean that Aqua likes Cato? But she never showed interest in any guy… The ab part could mean Glimmer because she hit on him when we first met and she complimented his hot abs.

That's it. I'm having a Career meeting on the roof.

I write a note to Cato~

_Went to the roof for a Career meeting (yes in my pajamas). You can come if you want to._

_Xoxo, Clove_

I kiss it, take Cato's note, and walk to the elevator. If I can't sleep and Cato's getting mysterious love letters, nobody else is allowed to sleep either.

The elevator door opens and I walk inside. I press the number 1 and it takes me to Glimmer and Marvel's floor. When the door opens, it looks like nobody lives there. _Good, they're sleeping._ I walk out and notice a glittery pink door. I open it and let myself in.

I take one look inside and see Glimmer and Marvel sleeping together. They bother me so much… I take the blanket off them and they startle awake.

"Clove! What are you doing here at seven in the morning?" Glimmer exclaims.

"Well good morning to you too. I'm having a Career meeting on the roof now so I would come if I were you," I explain.

"This is not the way to start the day…" Marvel complains.

"Shut up Marvel or else you'll get **no** sleep in the arena," I say.

"Ugh fine," Marvel groans before getting out of the bed with Glimmer.

"To the roof?" Glimmer asks.

"Wait you've never been?" I ask.

Glimmer shakes her head.

"Wow. It's actually quite romantic. I'd take my boyfriend if I had one," I say hiding my relationship with Cato.

"Well should we go then?" Marvel asks.

"We have to get Aqua and Shell first," I answer.

"Let's go then," Glimmer says.

The three of us walk to the elevator. When it opens, we walk in, press the number four, and we are sent to Aqua and Shell's floor.

The elevator opens and Shell is there to greet us.

"Hey Shell," I say.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Shell asks.

"Clove is having a Career meeting on the roof," Glimmer announces.

"The roof?" Shell questions.

"Trust me; we're allowed. My stylist showed it to me," I explain.

"Okay then, I'll get Aqua," Shell says.

Shell walks into Aqua's room and gets her.

"Cute pajamas," I say to her.

"Thanks. Now why am I up early?" Aqua says.

"Clove is having a Career meeting on the roof," Shell explains.

"Cool. Are we even allowed on the roof?" Aqua asks.

"Of course. Clove's stylist showed it to her," GLimmer announces.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Aqua exclaims.

The five of us go the roof via the elevator. When the door opens, everyone's in awe.

"Wow…" Aqua gasps.

"This is so romantic," Glimmer gushes.

I walk to the edge and notice the sunrise.

"Guys, check out the view," I say.

The four of them walk towards me and look out at the view of the sunrise.

"Wow, this is-" Aqua begins.

"Breathtaking." Shell finishes for her.

Marvel kisses Glimmer.

"I knew it!" Aqua exclaims.

"Knew what?" Glimmer asks.

"About you and Marvel. It was **really** obvious," Aqua states.

"Ok, so why are we all here?" Shell asks.

"And where's Cato?" Glimmer adds.

"The meeting actually concerns him, so he's still asleep. And the reason you're all here is because I found this," I say and take out the note to show everyone.

"May I?" Aqua asks before taking the note.

Aqua takes it and reads it out loud. "Dear Cato, I have loved you ever since we met. Your eyes are as blue as the beautiful ocean from district 4 and I love your shiny blonde hair. You have hot abs and I love you. Xoxo, Anonymous," she recites.

"Now who wrote it? Obviously I didn't because if I did, you'd all still be asleep," I say.

"Well I'm just letting you know right now that it wasn't me. I know the district four simile might've made you think that it's me, but it isn't." Aqua states.

I knew it wasn't Aqua. I trust her.

"It wasn't me either. I'm with Marvel," Glimmer defends.

"But didn't you compliment his abs at the opening ceremonies? Before district 12 decided to be a b*tch and outshine us all?" I snap back.

"Glimmer wouldn't do that. I know her," Marvel states.

"Yeah well apparently your relationship was strong enough that Glimmer flirted with Dan before he got fired," I say.

Marvel grits his teeth.

"So are you guys sure it wasn't you? You can be honest with me," I say.

"I told you it wasn't me," Glimmer says.

"You should listen to her," Marvel adds.

"Number one, I am. And number 2, you're an idiot," I say to him. I turn to Aqua, Shell, and say, "You guys rock. Don't leave me."

Aqua smiles and says, "I love you too girl."

"You guys are leaving me out! Do you hate me or something?" Glimmer complains.

"It's not you Glimmer. It's your boyfriend," I say before hugging the three of them. Everyone except Marvel.

"So are you guys sure it wasn't you?" I ask.

"You know it's not me. I have a boyfriend back home," Aqua announces.

"You do?" I ask.

Aqua nods.

"You don't have to go into detail if you don't want to," I say.

"Thanks. I feel weird talking about him in front of Marvel," Aqua replies.

"I know how you feel. I'd tell you a lot, but I can't trust Marvel," I confess.

"I'm right here you know!" Marvel interjects.

"I'm not blind stupid, I know you're there. If the force field turned off right now, I'd throw you off the roof," I say.

Marvel cracks his knuckles.

"Ooh I'm so afraid!" I say sarcastically.

"You know, I think he likes you," Aqua whispers to me.

Wait what?

"Who? Loser boy?" I whisper back.

Aqua nods…

_Omg Aqua…_

"But he's with-" I begin.

She cuts me off. "Yeah, and we all know how fake that is. He's talked to you at training individually more than her."

"But he slept with her," I state.

"Yeah. They're probably friends with benefits," Aqua announces.

I nod.

"Wait, if the note was addressed to Cato, how did you find it?" Shell asks.

"Because the idiot who left it placed it in my room." I answer.

"Why would they do that?" Glimmer asks.

"I don't even know who wrote it," I say.

All of a sudden, Cato comes through the elevator doors, still in pajama pants.

"Hey Cato bear. Nice abs." Glimmer says.

"Glimmer, I know it's you. Fess up now," I say.

"I swear it wasn't me!" Glimmer defends.

"What are you talking about?" Cato asks.

"You." Marvel states.

Cato turns to Marvel.

"What do you mean?" Cato asks.

"I'll tell you later," I say.

"So does that mean that the meeting's over?" Shell asks.

"Yeah. Let's go," I say.

The six of us walk to the elevator and the door opens. Glimmer presses buttons _1, 2, _and_ 4, _and we are taken to our floors.

When the door opens on our floor, Brutus, Enobaria, Amy, Lolo, and Manus are there to greet us.

"Good morning you two. What were you doing with the Careers so early in the morning?" Amy asks.

"Well no time like the present to discuss strategies with the Games approaching," I say.

I think they took that…

"Cato, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask.

"Can it wait until after breakfast dear? You must be starving!" Lolo asks.

Lolo's right. I am hungry.

"Okay then," I say.

We walk to the table and sit down. Cassia serves us French toast and bacon and we begin to eat.

"So Clove, what's your strategy?" Enobaria asks.

"Well Glimmer and Marvel are together, so I can use their relationship against them…" I say.

"Well how did you find out that they're together?" Manus asks.

"They told us." Cato states.

"And Marvel kissed Glimmer on the roof," I add.

"Well are you killing them?" Brutus asks.

"I'm definitely killing Marvel. I can't stand him," I say.

"And I'm killing Glimmer. I deserve to kill that slut," Cato adds.

"What about Shell and Aqua?" Enobaria asks. "How do you feel about them?"

"I love them. I don't want them to die," I say.

"And you Cato?" Brutus asks.

"They're like our best friends. We don't want to see them die," Cato says.

"Well let's hope someone else kills them so you don't have to!" Amy exclaims.

"Cato. I have to tell you something," I announce.

"Are you pregnant?" Enobaria asks.

"WTF? NO!" I exclaim.

"Good," Enobaria says.

"What is it?" Cato asks.

"Come with me," I say.

I stand up and walk to my room. He follows and shuts the door behind him.

_**~Cato's POV~**_

How could Clove have a Career meeting without me? Is something wrong? Are they plotting against me?

No, Clove wouldn't do that.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I found this," she says and hands me a note. I read it and it says:

_Dear Cato,_

_I have loved you ever since we met. Your eyes are as blue as the beautiful ocean from district 4 and I love your shiny blonde hair. You have hot abs and I love you._

_Xoxo,_

_Anonymous_

Wait, now I'm getting mysterious love letters?

"It's Glimmer," I say.

"I called a Career meeting because I found it. Glimmer denies it and it's **definitely **not Aqua," Clove explains.

Of course it's not Aqua. Why would she like me?

"Glimmer's trying to cover it with her fake relationship with Marvel. It's definitely her," I say.

"But if it isn't her, than who is it?" Clove asks.

"If it's not Glimmer, then it's that skank from district 9," I explain.

"Want to go to Glimmer and ask again? She might have more of a reaction if you're there," Clove announces.

"Let's go," I say.

We leave the room and walk to the elevator. I press the number 1 and we are taken to Glimmer and Marvel's floor.

The door opens and we go into one of the rooms. And sure enough, Glimmer and Marvel are there.

"Cato bear! Clove! What are you doing here?" Glimmer asks.

"Well I got this," I say and pull out the note, "and I was wondering if you were the ones who wrote it."

"Dude why would I write a love letter to you? I'm not like that," Marvel says.

"Who knows Marvel? Maybe you are," Clove says.

"Well bitch I'm not. So you can believe what you want," Marvel says.

"Fine," Clove says.

"Anyway, Glimmer, why are you writing me love letters?" I ask.

"It's not me!" Glimmer exclaims.

"And I should believe you because?" I ask.

"Because we're together," Marvel defends.

"Yeah sure. Because everyone knows you can be trusted," Clove says sarcastically.

"You wanna go?" Marvel asks.

"Come at me bro. Everyone knows you can't fight a girl," Clove says.

"Don't do it Marvel! You're going to die!" Glimmer announces.

They have to fight now? Really?

"Yeah Marvel. Listen to your girlfriend," Clove says.

"Oh it's on," he says and slams Clove into the wall.

You can hear the thud of her head slamming into the wall and she sinks to the ground.

"CLOVE!" I shout and run to her.

"Marvel! Why'd you hurt Clove?" Glimmer screams and goes to Clove.

Clove feels the back of her head and when she looks at her hand, she notices blood.

"Clove! You're bleeding!" Glimmer states.

Thanks captain obvious…

"Marvel! I can't believe you! Go make yourself useful and get Cashmere or Gloss!" Glimmer exclaims.

I just lost all respect for Marvel. I can't wait until Clove brutally murders him in the arena.

Marvel doesn't move and I stand up.

"Listen dude I know that you and Clove hate each other, but you shouldn't have hurt her. Especially slamming her into a wall so that her head bleeds," I say.

"Uh can I get a towel? Or a doctor or something!" Clove asks.

"Fine," Marvel says and leaves the room.

I go back to Clove and Glimmer.

"What happened here?" Cashmere asks.

"Marvel slammed me into a wall," Clove states.

"Well you and Cato should go back to your floor for medical assistance. Brutus and Enobaria are probably getting worried," Cashmere says.

"You're a bitch," Clove says.

I help her stand and we walk to the elevator. Attached to the inside of the elevator is another note.

I hold it so Clove can read it and it says~

_Dear Cato,_

_No this isn't Glimmer or Marvel. I know it may seem like it, but it isn't. I really love you and this is my only way of showing it. Especially with the Games in 2 days. Love you!_

_Xoxo, _

_Anonymous_

_PS: I'm closer than you think._

"I'm closer than you think." I say.

The door opens.

"I think it's Brutus," Clove says walking out.

"What's me?" Brutus asks.

"This," I say handing him the note.

Brutus reads it slowly.

"Now why are you writing love letters to my boyfriend?" Clove asks.

"How are you so sure it's me?" Brutus asks.

"Why wouldn't it be you?" Clove snaps back.

"Maybe because I'm your mentor? Maybe because I'm **straight**?" Brutus says.

"Fair enough. Who do you think it is then?" Clove asks.

"How did you find this anyway?" Enobaria asks.

"I found a note in my room so I called a Career meeting in case it was one of them, but it wasn't. Then we went to the first floor, which is why my head's bleeding," Clove explains.

"Let me see your head," Enobaria says.

Clove turns around.

"Oh my god Clove, what happened?" Enobaria says.

"Marvel slammed into a wall," Clove announces.

"Well I hope you're killing him," Enobaria says.

"I am," Clove assures.

"Good. Now let's take you to get your head looked at," Enobaria announces.

Enobaria takes Clove into the elevator and leaves Brutus and I.

"Listen Cato; don't let these notes get to your head. The games start the day after tomorrow and then you'll be free until you get back home," Brutus explains to me.

"But what about Clove? I can't watch her die and live with the feeling that I killed her," I announce.

"Are you willing to die to save her life?" Brutus asks.

"Yes. That's what I plan on doing," I say.

"So you would throw away your future for her to live?" Brutus asks.

"Yes," I say.

"No wonder Enobaria and I don't know who to bring back… Listen Cato, I know there's a part of you that wants to win, but in the arena, I just want you to go out there and kill everyone that's not Clove. Especially district 12," Brutus explains.

"That was my plan. Then I'd kill myself in the final two with Clove," I say.

"Listen Cato, I know that you love her, but is that really what you want?"

"Yes it is. I decided that on the train. Even my token is for her."

"Then don't do anything stupid. Don't reveal your love for her during the interviews because we're not going for that angle. If you want to be together, then wait until your allies are asleep and one of you is guarding and then kiss whenever you feel like it. But that is the only time to reveal your love for each other to Panem."

"But that's the problem. When I'm around her, all I can think about is getting her to kiss me; it doesn't end well for me."

"Well Cato I guess it's settled then. You're head over heels in love with her. Guess we'll wait until the arena to see how long you last in that kind of a situation with her."

"OUR LOVE IS REAL OKAY? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T SEE THAT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M DYING AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" I scream in fury before storming into my room.

I slam the door behind me and lay down on my bed. I blast _I'm Sexy and I Know It_ by LMFAO and start to dance around to it. I know Brutus hates it, but I honestly don't care.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah This is how I roll, animal print pants out control, It's red foo with the big ass fro And like Bruce Leroy, I got the glow, yoGirl look at that body (x3) I work out Girl look at that body (x3) I work out When I walk in the spot, this is what I see Everybody stops and they staring at me _

"CATO WILL YOU TURN IT DOWN?" Brutus screams from the main room.

"I GOT PASSION IN MY PANTS AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO SHOW IT!" I sing out loud so Brutus can hear.

"CATO!" Brutus shouts.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" I scream and continue dancing.

"CATOOOOOO! YOU KNOW I HATE THIS SONG!" Brutus screams.

"NO SHOES, NO SHIRTS, AND I STILL GET SERVICE!" I scream.

"CATO I DON'T CARE! JUST STOP THE SONG!" Brutus screams.

"WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH!" I sing and dance around.

"We're back!" I hear a faint voice say and I shrug it off and continue dancing.

"WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH!" I sing.

I hear my door open and I hope it's not Brutus.

"WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH!" I sing louder than before.

I then turn around and see that it's Clove. Well that's embarrassing…

"Uh, hi Clove," I say embarrassed.

"I get it. You're sexy and I know it," she says.

I blush and Clove punches me in the arm jokingly while laughing.

"How's your head?" I ask.

"**Much** better. The Capitol has the best medicine ever! I told the doctor that Marvel was the reason for the injury and he said that he'll tell the Gamemakers to give him a hard time in the arena," Clove explains.

"Well at least your head's better…" I say.

"But one more head injury could be fatal, so I have to be careful," Clove explains.

"Well nothing is going to happen to you until you go back to district 2," I announce.

"Cato I told you. I'm not going back. I'm dying after district 12, Marvel, Kali, and Thresh die. I can't watch you die," Clove says.

"Well I already told Brutus to bring you back and that I plan on dying," I explain.

"And on my way to the doctor, I told Enobaria that I'm dying," Clove states.

"Clove. Don't. I'm not going to sit there and watch you die. I'm going to die and there's **nothing** you can do about it," I announce.

"Cato, listen to me. I don't think you know how much I am willing to sacrifice myself for you. You deserve to win this. You **can** win this," Clove announces.

"And you have the power inside of you to win. That's why I'm letting you win," I explain.

All of a sudden, a note flies into my hands. But wait, how did this get here? I turn around and nothing seems different or unusual.

"What the-?" Clove asks.

I shrug and open the envelope. I turn so Clove can read it too and it says:

_Dear Cato,_

_I honestly and truly love you. The only hint that I can give you is that I'm not who you think I am. I'm not a Career or mentor. I'm also not from District 12 either. Any guesses?_

_Xoxo,_

_Anonymous_

"It's the skank from nine," I announce.

"Let's go," Clove says.

The two of us leave the room and go on the elevator. I press the _9_ and we are taken there.

_**~Clove's POV~**_

Well today has been an interesting day. First, Cato receives mysterious love letters. Then, I learn that Aqua has a boyfriend back home. Now I **really** can't see her die. She's my best friend here and she deserves to go back to her boyfriend. But what about Shell? He's her cousin and they're really close. And Shell's like the little brother I never had…

Oh and then the day changed when Marvel decided that it would be cool to slam me into a wall hard enough so my head bleeds. I'm telling you, he's an idiot. He has **no clue** what's coming for him in the arena…

Sure the bleeding stopped and the Capitol medicine works like magic, but then there's Cato. OMG seeing him dance to _I'm Sexy and I Know It_ literally made everything better. I even walked in on the wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah part. It was **hilarious!**

Then we got **another** note. I mean like can't we just figure out who it is already? If it's not the skank from district nine, then I don't know who it would be.

The elevator doors open on the ninth floor and luckily only the skank is there.

"Hi! How's it going?" the skank asks.

"We're **marvel**ous," Cato replies.

"Oh god Cato, please don't use that word," I say.

"Ok. So why are you here? I'm not a Career and your friends called me a whore," the skank says.

"Because you've been sending me love letters all day. And it's not cute. Or funny," Cato explains.

"What letters?" the skank asks.

"Here's your most recent letter," I say handing her the note.

She reads it and says, "I didn't write this."

"Are you sure? Because if it's you, then we're already planning out your death," Cato says.

"Well it's not me," she says handing him the note.

"Well if it's not you, skank, then let's go Cato," I say and walk towards the elevator.

Cato follows and the doors open.

"Well if it's not her, and it's not Glimmer or Aqua or District 12. And it can't be a mentor, then who is it?" I say.

"Well we can eliminate the girls from 11 and 3 since they're twelve. But who does that leave us with?" Cato explains.

"Districts 6, 7, and 10," I announce.

"I feel like we're missing someone…" Cato realizes.

"Whoops. I forgot district 5," I say.

"What category would she go in?" Cato asks.

"Not interested. If she doesn't want allies, she sure as hell wouldn't want a boyfriend," I announce.

"True," Cato says.

The doors open on the second floor and we walk into a room. When we open the door, we see Manus writing something. Scattered on the floor are crumpled pieces of paper. Similar to the paper used in Cato's notes…

"Hey Manus," Cato says.

Manus turns around.

"Um. Hey guys. How are you?" Manus asks seeming nervous.

"We're good. What have you been up to?" I ask reaching to pick up a crumpled paper.

"Don't touch that! They're drafts for Cato's interview outfit," Manus explains.

"Then why can't I see them? I'm not the one wearing it," I ask.

"Because," Manus says.

"Um okay then… But why are you drawing on letter paper with pen? Shouldn't you be using pencils and sketchbook paper?" Cato asks.

"I couldn't find any," Manus says.

"Then what's this?" I ask and point to the sketchbook and pencils next to me.

"Chariot drafts," Manus answers.

"Wait. You filled up a whole sketchbook to design a pair of pants and a tattoo?" Cato asks.

"Kind of," Manus says.

"But you're from the Capitol. You have money to buy a sketchbook. Or you could get one for free," I say.

"I know… But I don't want to," Manus says.

"But wait, why can't we see your interview outfit drafts? They're only drafts. It's not like I'm wearing them anyway," Cato asks.

_**~Cato's POV~**_

"Still. I don't want you to," Manus explains.

I see Clove reaching for a draft.

"Clove, what did I tell you?" Manus asks in a stern voice.

"Um these aren't drafts. They're love letters to Cato," Clove says.

Wait, what?

"This one says: _Dear Cato, If only you knew how much I love you. I love everything about you and I can't wait until you come back from the Games so we could possibly be together. If your relationship with Clove fails, I'll always be there for you. Xoxo, Anonymous_," Clove reads.

"So it's you," I say.

"Fine. It is, Cato. I love you. You have the hottest abs ever and you're amazing. I want you to come home alive," Manus explains.

"Loser he's with me. And when he does come back alive, he won't come back gay," Clove says.

**(a/n: I'm not homophobic! I'm just keeping Clove in character!)**

"Clove's right. I understand that you like me which is kind of pedophile-ish, but you're a forty year old man. I'm just an eighteen-year-old **straight** teenager. And I have the best girlfriend ever," I explain.

"Number one, I'm 25. And number 2, you're hot Cato," Manus announces.

"Do you realize that you sound like a pedophile right now?" I ask.

"I'm just a guy who sends love letters to the man of his dreams and will never be with him because he has a girlfriend," Manus explains.

"Well because of the Games, I'll never be with him either because I'll come back to district 2 in a coffin," Clove explains.

"So does this mean-?" Manus asks.

"NO!" Clove and I scream in unison.

"Aaw," Manus sighs.

"Cato! Clove! Dinner!" Amy announces from the dining room.

"UGH!" I say and take clove's hand. We walk to the dining room and sit down.

"Where have you two been since Cato's solo dance party?" Brutus asks.

"Trying to figure out who was writing me love letters," I say.

"And did you ever find out?" Enobaria asks.

"Yes," Clove says.

"And who was it?" Brutus asks.

"It was Manus," I explain.

Brutus spits out his drink.

"WHAT?" Brutus asks.

"We're not lying. Go ask him," Clove says.

"I guess I will," Brutus says before leaving.

Finally Cassia comes and serves us dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs.

"So how do you know it's him?" Enobaria asks.

"We went to his room and saw papers. I picked one up and found a note similar to the ones Cato has been receiving all day," Clove explains.

"Well I guess you learn something new every day…" Enobaria says twirling spaghetti on her fork.

"Well I had my suspicions…" I say.

"You did?" Clove asks.

"Well kind of. He called me handsome and said that I had hot abs before he gave me my chariot outfit," I explain.

"And you didn't tell me that your stylist hit on you before Glimmer did? When were you planning on it? Huh? When I'm dying you're just going to be like 'oh and by the way, my stylist likes me.' Huh? Is that what you were going to do?" Clove yells.

"CLOVE! I didn't tell you because I know what you do when you're angry. I didn't want you to kill my stylist," I say.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON CATO? THE ONE THAT TRULY LOVES YOU? OR YOUR CREEPY GAY STYLIST'S?" Clove screams.

"um… um…" I say.

"UM? CATO IF YOU CAN'T DECIDE WHO MEANS MORE TO YOU, ME, OR YOUR STYLIST'S, I DON'T SEE THE POINT IN US BEING TOGETHER ANYMORE…" Clove stands up, shakes her head, and runs to her room.

I run after her and block her door.

"Can I go in my room?" she asks.

"Not unless you explain why you're so angry with me," I explain.

"Cato, you're going to have to choose. You can't hide the fact that your stylist has been hitting on you since the parade and then we end up asking everyone about the letters. And I know that there was something in your gut telling you it was him the whole time," Clove says.

"Clove. It shouldn't have to work like that. Manus and I only talk because he's my stylist. The same way Lolo is your stylist. But if you think that I'm choosing him over you in relationship terms, then you're wrong. I wouldn't be with you if I liked Manus," I say.

"Cato. Obviously you'd choose me over him when it comes to a relationship, but the fact that we had to go back and interrogate Glimmer and Marvel again when you had a feeling that it was Manus in the first place just pisses me off. If we didn't go back to their floor, then I wouldn't have gotten my head smashed into a wall," Clove explains.

"So now your head injury is my fault? I wasn't the one that slammed you into a wall. That was Marvel's fault," I say.

"Yeah but if you told me from the start that you had your suspicions, then I wouldn't have gotten my head bashed into a wall," Clove explains.

"Don't turn this around on me Clove. I didn't throw you into a wall. And I didn't tell you because I doubted it," I say.

"Want some advice? Don't doubt. Odds are it's probably true," Clove says before pushing me out of her way and going into her room. She slams and locks the door behind her.

And I wonder, is this the end of us?

_**~End of chapter 6~**_

**A/N****: Again, I am so sorry that this chapter took so long! I promise the next chapter will come sooner! Interviews are the next chapter so expect ****a ton ****of drama! Also, tell me what you think of the cliffhanger ending!**


	7. Interviews

**A/N: ****Let me start off by saying that I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I've been busy with school but now that it's summer I can write more. Second, HAPPY INTERNATIONAL CLATO DAY! Third, there are a lot of things that you will not like and will want to kill me for, but I promise you that it will get better as time goes on. I promise. And finally, I give a ton of credits to my friend/cowriter Chris for writing the manus/cato conversation after Cato looks in the mirror after being styled and she came up with adding Drew into it even though Drew will be introduced later… and she also wrote the marvel/clove convo before the interview after she's in her dress. And she also decided cato's original interview outfit…**

_**Clove's POV~**_

Have you ever hated someone that you love so much that you don't care what happens to them anymore? Well I have. Cato full on lied to my face about Manus and him hiding it caused me a head injury.

I hear a knock at the door and I know its Cato.

"Listen Clove, open up," he says from the other side of the door.

"NO!"I scream.

I am not in the mood for him right now.

"Clove, open this door right now before I tell Brutus what we were really doing the other day!" Cato threatens.

_No. No. No. Brutus __**cannot**__ know about that! _I quickly run to the door and open it.

"Finally Clove!" he says and walks in.

I slam the door shut. "What do you want, Cato? After you lie to my face about your stylist having a crush on you, you expect me to be alright?"

"Clove! How was I supposed to know that he would end up sending **love letters** to me?" he yells.

"Well you should know your stylist well enough to know that! If you actually did, and told me before we paid district 1 a visit, then I wouldn't have gotten thrown into a wall!" I scream.

I'm pretty sure Brutus and Enobaria can hear us… which completely sucks…

"Me keeping Manus' crush on me a secret has NOTHING to do with Marvel throwing you into a wall!" he says.

"You know what, Cato? Just get out!" I say and push him out the door.

A single tear rolls down my cheek. _What have I done? I ruined everything with Cato! Now he's never going to love me again!_

I hear footsteps approaching my door and I know exactly who it is. Cato, Brutus, and Enobaria. I look around my room for an escape until my eyes lock on a button that says "trap door." I walk over to it and press it. A hole appears in the floor and I jump in. Nothing could be a better escape than a trap door.

The ride through the tunnel feels like only 3 seconds… maybe because it is only three seconds… I look around this new room to see where I am. Only when I do, a strong scent of cologne hits me like a knife. I think it's called Axe and I really can't stand it…

I sit down on the bed trying to figure out where I am and then he comes out of the bathroom without a shirt on, revealing his abs.

"Hello Clove, come to get thrown into a wall again?" Marvel says with his signature smug smirk.

Of course its Marvel's room I get thrown in to… I should've been able to guess by the Axe…

"Just shut up Marvel. What was your reasoning for that anyway?" I say.

"Well you pissed me off so I threw you into a wall," he says with a shrug, not even wondering how I got in here in the first place.

Fucking bastard…

"Oh really now? Because rumor has it, you're in love with me," I say tauntingly.

"No I'm not! I'm with Glimmer; remember?" he says, clearly denying it.

"Oh and it's not just for the sex?" I say.

"Where did you get that idea from?" he says.

"Oh puh-lease. It's completely obvious that you're hiding your crush on me by having sex with Glimmer," I say, trying to get him to admit it.

"So that's what you think? Well want to know what I think?" he asks, with a devilish look in his eyes.

"What Marvel? Enlighten me with your thoughts," I say.

"Well I think…" he says and cuts off the rest of his sentence with a kiss.

_I knew it!_

I pull away and slap him in the face.

He gives a smug smirk. "Now we both know the real truth, hot stuff."

"Just shut up Marvel," I say and press the "reverse teleportation" button.

I am sent back to my room through a hole in my floor. Even though it is a short ride to my room, I still can't get over the fact that Marvel kissed me… like what the actual fuck? Sure he has no clue about Cato and I, but still, you don't just throw a girl into a wall and then kiss her the next day… I'm pretty sure that counts as sexual abuse…

The second I appear in my room, the entire gang is there to greet me. I keep my eyes off of Cato and look around the room.

"Clove, where were you?" Amy asks.

"I was in the bathroom. **Really** bad cramps," I say as a cover up.

"Oh. Well okay then…" Amy says.

"But why do you smell like cologne?" Enobaria asks.

Fuck.

"I was trying to put on the perfume but I pressed the wrong button," I lie.

Enobaria gives me a confused look, but then shrugs it off. "Okay then, just go back and change it and then meet us in the living room in 15 minutes so that we can discuss interview training.

_At least she took it…_

I take a shower and change into skinny jeans and a loose top. Then I put on real perfume that's some Capitol brand and the scent is called _Vicious Girl_… Pretty fitting for me… and it smells nice too…

When I go to the living room, everyone's already waiting for me.

"Clove! You are coming with me for the next four hours to prepare for your interview!" Amy says in her perky Capitol accent.

I quickly look at Cato to see that he's glaring at me. _Well it could be a lot worse… especially if and when he finds out…_

"Okay!" I say trying to sound enthusiastic.

Amy drags me into her room and hands me a pair of 6 inch pumps. And of course they're bright pink.

"God, do you have any more colors besides fluorescent pink?" I groan.

"Well I have neon green too, but the pink is girlier. And besides, these are just the height that you will be wearing tonight, not the color," she says.

"It better not be this color," I say.

"Well I'm not the one to decide that. Now put them on!" she says.

"Fine!" I scream and put them on. Surprisingly, they actually look good with my outfit, but of course I won't admit it.

"Now you are going to walk around in them," she instructs.

_These are so uncomfortable! I hate heels! _

I stand up and take baby steps, not going too crazy in case I fall.

"Clove, you're acting like it's your first time!" she says.

"Well it's not my fault I hate heels!" I say.

I take more normal sized steps and I fall flat on my face after two of them.

_Fuck._

"Clove! Heels are for walking, not falling!" she exclaims.

"I'm not that stupid!" I say.

I get up and walk around in a circle perfectly without falling.

"Congrats Clove! You can walk in a circle! But if only you could walk in a straight line…" she says.

I bite my tongue to resist cursing her out.

Then I try walking in a straight line and I stumble a bit, but at least I don't fall.

"Go Clove! You got this girl!" she says.

I walk to the other side of the room without falling.

"I DID IT!" I exclaim.

"YAY!" she cheers. "Now let's work on posture."

Posture?

She drags me to a chair and I sit down.

"Okay Clove, now sit up straight. Chin up. Not too much! Lower. Lower. Lower. Too low! Higher. Higher. Higher! Gosh Clove not that high! Lower it a bit. That is not a bit! Now a little bit higher. A little more. Perfect!" she says instructing me on how to sit.

I hate this…

"Now that you have the sitting perfectly, let's work on smiling. Now Clove, I need you to smile. Not a smirk, but a real smile. Think of something happy," she says.

_What happy thing? _I force myself to fake a smile to hide my anger towards her and everything that's happened in the past two days.

"Bigger Clove! Your smile needs to be bigger! Think of… think of Marvel dead!" she says.

I give the biggest smile ever and my eyes light up like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Perfect!" she exclaims.

For the next three hours we work on hand gestures, walking in a giant dress, more walking in heels, posture, and smiling. It may be torture, but it'll be worth it once I get into that arena and kill district 12. And Marvel.

_**Cato's POV~**_

I honestly don't know how to feel about Clove right now. Everything was so amazing and great until Manus decided to ruin everything by sending me love letters. Which makes Clove really pissed and jealous even though she knows that I would never leave her for my stylist. That would be the most gross and awkward thing ever.

While she's with Amy working on posture and heel walking stuff, I'm with Brutus and Enobaria working on an angle for my interview and practicing answering questions.

Enobaria. Clove's mentor. God, I look at her and I think of Clove and it makes me want to just run out of this room and into Amy's and just apologize to Clove and hug her and make up with her and stuff… but of course I can't.

And I'm also confused about the cologne mix up. My bathroom doesn't have perfume so why would Clove's have cologne? Obviously she was lying about the wrong button… but what could possibly be the reason?

Ideas race through my mind as to why Clove would smell like Axe… she always used to complain about how guys used too much Axe and smelled horrible and then she smelled like it this morning…

"So Cato, I think that we should go for the ruthless killer angle for your interview," Brutus announces.

"Whatever," I say. I honestly could care less about this crap. All I want is for Clove to love me again and for district 12 to die by my sword and/or Clove's knives.

"Okay Cato, what is the problem with you? One day you're planning the rest of your life with Clove and the next, you two want to kill each other. What happened?" Enobaria asks.

"It's nothing! I don't even know why you care so much!" I scream.

"Well it is affecting my tribute's mental health and state! Do you know what this means for the both of you if you guys are like this for the interviews? You'll try to kill Caesar!" Enobaria snaps back.

"Do I really have to do this?" I complain.

"I get it. You still love her and I know she still loves you," Brutus announces.

"Well yeah but…" I say.

Brutus cuts me off. "Listen. Here's what you do. You have to send the girl flowers since talking doesn't work."

"And are you sure that's going to work?" I ask.

"Of course! What girl doesn't love flowers?" he says.

"Fine… I'll do it." I announce.

"Yay!" Enobaria cheers.

I hate this… but anything to get Clove back…

"So do we start this or what?" I ask.

"Of course. So Cato, how do you feel about the Capitol?" Enobaria asks.

"It's nice… but I can't wait to go to the arena," I say.

"Cato, what would you say your motto is?" Brutus asks.

"YOLO! Just kidding, I hate when people say that. It's pathetic and it makes me want to slice their heads off with my sword. My motto is liv it up. Why? Because you should always liv it up with whatever you do," I say.

"So is there a special girl in your life?" Brutus asks.

Really Brutus? Really? You know what's going on…

"Sadly there isn't… but after I win, I'll be available… so all you girls out there, hit me up!" I say.

"What's your strategy in the games?" Enobaria asks.

"Isn't it obvious? I am going out there and killing everyone in sight. All while leading the career pack," I say.

I spend the next three hours answering questions that might come up in my interview tonight with Caesar. I'm not worried about not getting sponsors since I already know that they're all sponsoring Clove and I, I'm just worried about getting Clove to love me again.

After the four hours are up, I skip lunch and run to my room. I order a bouquet of roses and write a note.

The note says:

_Clove-_

_I know this won't mean much, but I still love you. I know I messed up by not telling you about Manus, but I don't love him like that. I only love you. I never once stopped thinking about you. I love you._

_-Cato_

I attach the note to the flowers and walk outside to the dining room.

_**Clove's POV~**_

I take my seat in the dining room and something doesn't feel right. Oh yeah, Cato's not here. I proceed to eat my grilled chicken wrap while Enobaria, Brutus, and Amy discuss schedules. _Boring…_

All is boring until Cato walks in. He's holding a bouquet of roses. I get out of my seat and walk up to him.

"I love you Clove. More than anything in this world, only you. I'm sorry for not telling you about Manus, but I still love you," he says.

I throw my arms around him and embrace him in a hug. "Cato, I'm sorry for flipping out. It was irrational of me. I love you more than anything and I always have."

He kisses me and I don't hesitate to kiss him back.

"So does this mean that you two are back together?" Enobaria asks.

"Yes!" Cato says and holds my hand.

_Or at least we are until he finds out about Marvel…_

"Three cheers for the happy couple! Hip hip!" Enobaria cheers.

"Hooray!" Brutus and Amy cheer.

"Hip hip!" Enobaria cheers.

"Hooray!" Brutus and Amy cheer.

"Hip hip!" Enobaria cheers.

"Hooray!" Brutus and Amy cheer.

"WOOO!" the three of them cheer in unison.

Honestly, I can't help but laugh. The three of them are supposed to be the vicious ones here and the ones that don't want our feelings to ruin our game, but they're happy for us. Maybe for sponsors? I don't know…

Cato lifts me in bridal style. "So where shall we go, my fair princess?"

"Princess? I am so not a princess," I say.

"Well you're my princess," he says.

Okay. Cato really changed. He's the one that hates it when couples do the whole prince/princess thing… I don't get it…

"Well then I'm happy to be your princess," I say with a smile.

"Good. Now I'm going to take you to the roof," he says.

"Why?" I ask, remembering what happened last time we went to the roof.

"No reason," he says and runs off to the elevator with me in his arms.

Ugh! This is going to be so difficult when Cato finds out about Marvel… He is going to kill me…

We arrive on the roof and the most beautiful picnic is set up. There's a picnic blanket, and a picnic basket.

He sets me down on the picnic blanket and goes to the picnic basket.

"Okay so would you like dessert, fruit, or sandwiches first?" he asks.

"I'll take a sandwich," I say.

He pulls out two huge delicious looking turkey sandwiches.

"For my princess," he says and puts a sandwich on a plate with a giant knife design on it.

I giggle and take a bite. "HOLY SHIT CATO THIS SANDWICH IS FUCKING AMAZING!"

"Thanks," he says and kisses me on the nose.

He takes his sandwich which is the same as mine and puts it on a plate with a sword design on it.

_**Cato's POV**_

I'm really happy that Clove accepted my apology… I guess the picnic helped too… but I'm not going to mention that I didn't make the sandwiches… Manus did actually…

I feel my phone, the one that Brutus gave me earlier for no reason, buzz and I see that it's Glimmer trying to Capitol chat me.

_Glamgirlglimmer: hey cato ;)_

I write her back.

_Swordboy: what the fuck do you want glimmer?_

She replies instantly.

_Glamgirlglimmer: you… ;P_

"Who are you texting?" Clove asks.

"Nobody," I say.

"Gimme that!" Clove says and takes my phone. "Why are you Capitol chatting the whore?"

"She messaged me first! I don't love her!" I say defensively.

"I know," she says and writes something back.

I hear a buzz and I know that Glimmer wrote back. The two of them message for about 5 minutes and then she hands me the phone.

"She's done," Clove says.

I read their messages.

_Swordboy: well I don't love you. I never did._

_Glamgirlglimmer: but I gave you my gem!_

_Swordboy: what gem?_

_Glamgirlglimmer: the one under your pillow!_

_Swordboy: well I'm sorry that I don't sleep in my own bed…_

_Glamgirlglimmer: what?_

_Swordboy: yeah I don't. I don't love you._

_Glamgirlglimmer: then where do you sleep?_

_Swordboy: couch, duh! Like a true professional!_

_Glamgirlglimmer: oh._

_Swordboy: now go away whore and never message me again._

_-glamgirlglimmer is offline-_

"Nice job, Clove," I say, but she's too busy on her phone messaging someone.

_**Clove's POV**_

After I message Glimmer pretending to be Cato, Marvel messages me. Our conversation is the following so far:

_Marvelicious: hey clover ;)_

_Knifequeen: go away marvel. I hate you._

_Marvelicious: feisty! _

_Knifequeen: stfu_

_Marvelicious: oh plz u no u luv me_

_Knifequeen: get a life_

_Marvelicious: but I love you!_

_Knifequeen: I hate you._

_Marvelicious: come on clover, just admit you love me!_

_Knifequeen: I DON'T LOVE YOU!_

_Marvelicious: then why'd you let me kiss you!_

_Knifequeen: I DIDN'T LET YOU KISS ME!_

_Marvelicious: but I still kissed you!_

_Knifequeen: so?_

_Marvelicious: I love you!_

_Knifequeen: but I don't love you!_

_Marvelicious: you know you do ;)_

_-marvelicious is offline-_

I log off of Capitol chat and focus on Cato.

"Who was that?" he asks.

"Just Marvel being Marvel," I say.

"Is he done throwing you into walls?" he asks.

"Yup! I threatened to cut his dick off if he did that again," I say.

"Good," Cato says and kisses me.

I kiss him back and wrap my arms around him pulling him closer. He is the one thing that's going right in my life despite everything that's happened today and I want to live in this moment forever. The games are tomorrow and I want nothing more than to be with Cato.

He deepens the kiss and I forget about everything. Forget about Marvel. Forget about the games. Forget about Manus. Forget about everything. Only focused on Cato.

I slide my hands up the back of his shirt, feeling his skin. He pulls his shirt off and slides his hands up mine, feeling my body. _He is the one for me. I know he is. I just want him now._ I slide my shirt off and he gently pushes me to the ground so he's on top of me.

He starts kissing down my neck and I let out a light moan. I realize that we're on the roof and that anyone can come in right now and see us, but I don't care. We're in love and if they can't accept that, then screw them.

He kisses down my chest and along the waistband of my pants. I slide them off and flip over so I'm on top of him. I entangle my fingers in his hair and kiss him deeply and passionately. I remove my hands from his hair and kiss down his chest. I pull his pants down and I crawl back to his head and kiss him deeply.

He kisses me back with love and passion and unclips my bra. He then flips over so he's on top of me and well, I don't want to be too graphic, but we give into our temptations and sexual desires by finally having sex. Even though it's our second time.

I cuddle up to him and he holds me in his arms.

"I love you, Clove. More than anything in this world. Only you," he says.

"I love you too, Cato. You're my everything," I say.

We smile at each other and we just lay there on the roof, enjoying the moment and each other.

_**Cato's POV**_

I lay on the roof with Clove in my arms thinking about the future. The Games start tomorrow. Which means that Clove and I are on limited time. Even though we're both going to win…

I start to drift off to sleep, but then I realize that we have to go prepare for the interviews again.

"Clove?" I ask.

"Yeah, Cato?" she asks.

"We have to go prepare for the interviews," I say.

"Fuck!" Clove says and runs to get dressed.

I put on my clothes but decide not to put a shirt on. I don't have anything this afternoon so I'm fine…

Clove runs to the elevator. "Hurry up Cato!" she says and starts typing on her phone.

My phone goes off, but I ignore it since it's probably just Glimmer.

I run to the elevator and get inside. We are taken to our floor where we are met by the rest of our people.

"Cato! Clove! Why are you late? You missed an hour of training!" Amy exclaims.

"And does it look like we care?" I say.

"Save the attitude for the interview, Cato," Enobaria says. "Now Brutus and I will work with Clove on an angle, and you get the afternoon off."

"Awesome!" I cheer and run to my room.

I check my phone and see it's from Marvel.

_Marvelicious: me. You. clove. Glimmer. Shell. Aqua. Career hangout after the interviews?_

There's a Career hangout?

_Swordboy: sure! Where's the hangout?_

_Marvelicious: basement._

_Swordboy: okay…_

_Marvelicious: let me guess you have the afternoon off too?_

_Swordboy: yeah…_

_Marvelicious: dude, you have to check your messages… glimmer keeps talking about how you keep ignoring her and shit_

_Swordboy: yeah I know. I ignore her on purpose. She's a whore_

_Marvelicious: I know that dude, but she won't keep her fucking mouth shut!_

_Swordboy: that is not my problem…_

_Marvelicious: just wait until the career meeting…_

_Swordboy: why? I have to see you_

_Marvelicious: fuck you_

_-marvelicious is offline-_

For the rest of my afternoon, I decide that I really need a nap. So I lay down on my bed and fall asleep until I'm needed.

_**Clove's POV**_

I sit in a room with Brutus and Enobaria. For the next four hours, I will be answering questions and trying to find an angle. _I hate this… why can't I just get the afternoon off and improvise my interview? Cato has the afternoon off! I understand that he doesn't need to see Amy, but that doesn't even matter!_

"So Clove, we were thinking that you could go for the arrogant angle because well that's what you are," Brutus announces.

"Okay…" I say, not really that surprised that Brutus called me arrogant.

"So Clove, do you feel that you're going to win?" Enobaria asks.

"Oh please, you actually think that the other tributes have a chance against me? Please, I am so winning this," I say.

"What do you think of the Capitol so far?" Brutus asks.

"I think it's lovely… all of the people, the lights… it's amazing!" I say.

"Well Clove, is there any special guy out there that's yours?" Enobaria asks.

_Really Enobaria really? I know I'm back with Cato, but then there's Marvel too…_

I shake my head. "Sadly there isn't. But after I win I'll be single and ready to mingle!" I say with a wink.

"What's your motto?" Brutus asks.

"YOLO! Because well yolo…" I say.

"Wait what does YOLO even mean?" Enobaria asks.

"YOLO! You only live once, that's the motto!" I say.

"Okay then…" Brutus says.

I spend the next three hours answering questions until I am dragged out of the room by Lolo.

"CLOVE! IT'S TIME TO SEE YOUR DRESS!" she exclaims.

"Okay…" I say and follow her.

"And take this!" she says and hands me a blindfold.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I mutter.

I put the blindfold on and I'm dragged into a room.

"Now open your eyes Clove!" Lolo exclaims.

I take the blindfold off and I see my dress on a mannequin. It's a short white dress that is tight on top and has layers of tulle on the bottom that goes up to mid-thigh. The tight part has rhinestones on it and the bottom tulle part has silver sequins spread all over it. All in all, it's sparkly and pretty…

"It's gorgeous!" I say.

"Yay!" Lolo says with a smile.

"Can I put it on?" I ask.

"Of course, just let me tie it okay?" she says.

"Okay!" I say and put it on without tying it. "Tie it!"

She smiles and pulls on the strings in the back really tightly.

"Ow!" I exclaim.

She sighs. "I'm sorry Clove, but the dress needs to be tight… that's why it's a corset dress…"

"Um aren't corsets for making your boobs look bigger?"

"Yeah… that's why we're putting one on you. Because the sexier you look, the more sponsors," she says.

I groan. "Fine…"

_Oh god… Marvel is definitely going to start something…_

"Okay now I am going to send you off to Marina, Setanya, and Edius for hair and makeup," she says.

"Whatever," I say.

Lolo leads me to the room where my prep team is. I look around and survey it. There is a giant vanity and a ton of makeup and hairspray and hair accessories and stuff.

"Sit down and we shall make you look like a princess!" Marina says and motions for Lolo to leave.

She leaves and I sit down in the giant chair.

"Clove, have you ever heard of a glitz pageant before?" Setanya asks.

"Um no… why?" I ask.

"Well today you will feel what it's like to have glitz hair and makeup!" Marina exclaims.

What fun…

"Well I guess today is my lucky day then," I say with a fake smile.

"Let's get to work," Edius says.

After about 2 hours of sitting in a chair, they finally finish.

"We're done!" Marina exclaims.

I can barely even recognize myself under the layers of makeup. I look pretty… and my hair is really nice too… it's super curly with perfect ringlets with a half up half down style…

I'm speechless. "Wow…"

"I'm guessing you like it?" Setanya says.

"I love it…" I say.

"She loves it!" Edius exclaims.

"YAY!" the other two cheer.

"And now for the shoes!" Marina exclaims.

_Oh god… not the shoes…_

Edius and Setanya do a drum roll.

"Here they are!" Marina cheers and reveals a pair of rhinestoned glitter pumps.

_How the fuck do they expect me to walk in those?_

I sigh and put them on.

"Um these are a bit too high for me…" I say.

"Nonsense! Just walk around in them and you'll be fine!" Setanya says.

I walk around the room a few times.

"They're not as bad as I thought they would be," I say.

"Yay! Now let's get you down to the lobby with everyone else," Edius says.

Marina takes my hand and leads me to the lobby with everyone else.

_**Cato's POV**_

I wake up from my nap to the sound of my Capitol Chat going off.

_ilovecato: come to my room ;)_

_swordboy: fuck no.._

_ilovecato: you need to be styled for your interview…_

_swordboy: oh._

_-swordboy is offline-_

I roll out of bed and walk to Manus' room and knock on the door.

"I like Drew, he's hot, only his eyebrows are too fat," Manus says before opening the door and seeing me. "Oh well come in Cato"

_Who's Drew?_

I walk inside the room. "Who's Drew?"

"You'll find out later tonight," he answers.

"Okay then…" I say and sit down. "So what am I wearing tonight?"

"This," he says and pulls out a pair of white shorts and black combat boots.

"Um that's it?" I ask.

"Yup! You're shirtless to show off your hot abs and sexy biceps and the white shorts make your dick look bigger and combat boots are hot," he says.

What the fuck?

"Are you fucking serious?" I say.

"Yup! Now put them on," he says.

I put them on feeling extremely awkward.

I look in the mirror. "Oh damn I look good. You know, for a gay you're a really good stylist."

Oh god, I sound like Marvel being cocky…

"I KNOW! YOU LOOK SO HOT!" he says.

I glare at him.

"I mean hehe thanks…" he says.

"But don't you think this is a bit awkward? I'm in nothing but shorts and combat boots," I say.

"I explained it all earlier," he says.

"okay then…"

"OH DID I HURT YOUR FEELINGS? I AM SO SORRY CATO BEAR! WANT ME TO KISS YOU TO MAKE IT ALL BETTER?"

Kill me now, he sounds like Glimmer…

"Three things. One, EUGH! Two, you sound like Glimmer. And three, EUG—oh wait I said that already…"

"Well you look very stunning to me," he says and smiles.

"Thank you… WAIT, did you just describe me using a feminine adjective?"

"Um… I meant manly?"

"Uh huh…"

"I would know. I'm manly too."

"No. You're more like a manly woman."

"Aw thank you Cato," Manus says and smiles.

"That wasn't a compliment…"

"Well it was to me, Cato dear."

"…. WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I SWEAR I WILL TAKE A SWORD AND—"

Brutus barges in. "Cato, save the violence for the arena.

I slap Manus and run out.

"CATO!" Brutus screams.

"HE TOUCHED ME!" Manus screams and melts like a fangirl.

Brutus backs away and runs out of the room and locks himself into his.

"Aww he's so hot!" Manus fangirl squeals.

"I heard that!" I say and walk into Brutus' room.

"Listen Cato you need a real outfit," Brutus says.

"I know, but where do I get one from? My stylist put me in this," I say.

"Well just take this," he says and pulls out a normal looking suit and dress shoes.

"Thank you," I say and put it on.

"Now you look normal for your interview," he says.

"Thank you so much dude, you literally saved me," I say.

"Now let's take you to the lobby," he says and we board the elevator together.

_**Clove's POV**_

I stand around by myself since Marina, Setanya, and Edius decided to ditch me for other people until Marvel walks over to me.

_Fuck my life… I am not dealing with him…_

"Looking hot Clove," he says with a wink.

I give him a weird look and he points at my dress.

_Oh right, the corset…_

"YOU PERV!" I scream and slap him in the face really hard.

"So Clove, why do you like touching me?" he asks and gives me a creeper look.

_Can I just kill him now or-?_

"I DON'T! YOU'RE JUST UTTERLY ANNOYING SO I HAD TO RESORT TO BRUTE FORCE!" I scream.

"Whatever you say Clove, but we all know the truth, you can't resist me," he says.

"… SHUT UP MARVEL!"

"Make me!"

_Now's the time to trick him…_

I go to more of a relaxed posture. "I've wanted to do this for a long time," I say and smirk seductively.

He gives me a weird look.

"Ever since I met you," I say with a wink.

He smiles.

"Close your eyes," I say seductively.

He closes his eyes and I shove him into a nearby snack buffet.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Marvel screams as his face falls flat into a bowl of shrimp.

I then grab him by his hair and shove his face into a fatcake. "BE COCKY AROUND ME AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Aww come on, this was a new suit!" he complains.

"WHAT ARE YOU; A MAMA'S BOY?" I say and storm off.

I see Marvel sigh and Thresh walks up to him.

Surprisingly, Thresh takes some cake off his face and licks it.

"Good cake man," I hear him say and walk away.

"DIGNITY DIMINISHED!" Marvel screams.

Cato walks up to me in a hot suit.

"Nice suit," I say.

"Nice dress," he says back and stares at my chest.

"I already know why you like it," I say and smirk.

"Oh really now? Are you sure that it's not because that it's white?" he says.

"Really Mr. Killer? Loving the color white now? I see you've changed since you've met your stylist…" I say.

"Actually I did. Manus didn't give this to me. He gave me shorts and combat boots. Brutus gave this to me," he says.

"Wow…" I say.

"EVERBODY LINE UP. DISTRICT ORDER. GIRL FIRST. BOY BEHIND HER. SINGLE FILE. CHOP CHOP!" Atala announces.

We all line up the way we're supposed to.

_Fuck. I'm in between Marvel and Cato. Both guys that I've kissed. Neither of them know I've kissed the other one. Fuck._

"Glimmer, you're up!" Atala announces.

Glimmer walks out of the door that says "stage" and I watch her on the big screen. She has a short gold dress, but she doesn't have a corset like I do. Probably because she's already a whore…

I watch her go for the sexy angle and try to flirt with Caesar… it's clearly not working, but he's playing along to make her look good…

Next is Marvel who goes for the cocky angle… or should I just call it him being himself? Caesar asked why his face is smeared with frosting and he said that he's just starting a new trend…

"Clove Flare are you ready?" Atala asks.

"I was born ready," I say and go through the door.

"And representing district 2, it's Miss Clove Flare!" Caesar announces.

I walk on stage with confidence and a facial expression that reads "Here is your victor."

I take my seat on stage.

"Welcome Clove to the Capitol," Caesar says.

"Thank you," I say with a smile. "It's an honor to be here."

"And what an honor it is to have you!" he says as the crowd cheers. "So tell me, Clove, what was your first reaction when you were reaped?"

"That it was my time to shine and I know that I can win and that I will win," I say.

"A bit confident I see, and that training score! How did you do it?"

"Well what can I say? Years of training truly paid off for that…"

"And we cannot wait to see how you did in in that arena! Can we now?" he asks as the crowd goes wild. "So Clove, what is your strategy?"

"My strategy is simple. I'm in it to win it. And I won't go down without a fight and there is no fight I can't win," I say with a smirk.

"Clove, you looked gorgeous through everything. From the chariots to now and even back at the reapings you still looked great. Tell me, is there a special boy out there that you've claimed as your own?"

"Sadly, Caesar, there isn't. But after I win, I'll be single and ready to mingle!" I say and wink at the teenage Capitol boys who start wolf whistling.

The buzzer goes off.

"And that's all the time we have for today! Clove Flare, it was an honor speaking to you and I can't wait to watch you in the arena!" Caesar announces.

I smile. "Thank you," I say and walk off confidently to backstage to watch Cato's interview.

_**Cato's POV**_

It's interview time! Of course Glimmer goes for the flirty angle since it's Glimmer and Marvel goes for the cocky angle since it's Marvel… _I still want to know why he was covered in frosting though…_ And of course Clove goes for the arrogant angle… she did really well for her interview… and she looked super hot…

"Cato, you're up," Atala says.

I walk out of the backstage room away from the other tributes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Mr. Cato Chambers!" Caesar announces and I walk on stage and sit down.

"So Cato, how are you liking the Capitol so far?" Caesar asks.

"I'm loving training and showing off how I'm going to kill people," I say.

"You're quite the killer, eh?"

"I am. And that's why I'm going to win…"

"And that training score! You really showed off to the Gamemakers."

I smirk. "I did."

"Cato, I've heard rumors that you were voted the hottest male tribute of the games… how do you feel about this?"

"Well I'm an experienced killer that knows what I'm doing so I'd say that it's an honor to hold that title."

"Now do you have a girlfriend?"

"Sadly I don't… but once I win I'll be ready for all of you out there!" I say and wink at the girls in the front.

"I see they love you already!"

The buzzer goes off.

"And I am sad to say that we are going to have to say goodbye to Cato before he enters the arena! Goodbye Cato and we will see you in the arena!" he announces.

I stand up and shake his hand. "Thank you," I say and walk off stage.

I meet up with Clove on the floor and turn the TV on to the interviews.

"Hey," I say to her.

"Hey Cato, you did great," she says and smiles.

"Of course I did, I'm Cato remember?" I say smugly.

"How could I forget the hottest guy ever in front of me?" she says with a smirk.

"Well there are ways…" I say. "I'm going to change out of this… be right back," I say and go to my room to change.

_**Clove's POV**_

After my interview, I quickly run to my room to get out of the dress and painful shoes.

After I change into normal clothes, I then sit down on the couch to watch the end of Cato's interview.

He shortly comes up to me.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey Cato, you did great," I say and smile.

"Of course I did, I'm Cato, remember?" he says smugly.

_Oh god, he's sounding like Marvel…_

"How could I forget the hottest guy ever in front of me?" I say with a smirk.

"Well there are ways…" he says.

_And I know some of them already…_

"I'm going to change out of this, be right back," he says and goes to his room.

I sit on the couch and watch district 3's interviews which is probably the most boring thing ever. The girl is sobbing missing her family and the boy won't shut up about wires… kill me now… well actually I can't wait to kill both of them in the bloodbath…

Cato comes back. "So what did I miss?"

"The most boring interviews ever," I say.

"That sucks… but whatever, Aqua's on," he says.

I turn my attention to the TV. Aqua looks gorgeous in her short turquoise dress with silver heels. She plays up the girl-next-door angle and the Capitol is in love from the second she walks on stage. They feel sympathetic about her boyfriend back home and are definitely going to sponsor her for sure…

Next is Shell who goes for the nice, sweet angle. It's kind of hard watching him in a suit because that is totally not him… but the Capitol loves him since they feel sympathetic that he's with his cousin and will for sure sponsor him…

My phone buzzes after Shell's interview.

_Marvelicious: you. cato. Roof now._

I reply.

_Knifequeen: kk_

I turn to Cato. "Let's go to the roof."

He takes my hand and we go to the roof where we are greeted by Glimmer and Marvel. Aqua and Shell come shortly after.

_**Cato's POV**_

When I arrive on the roof, Marvel pulls me aside.

"Hey Cato, you know your district partner, Clove?" he asks.

I clench my fists. "Yeah what about her?"

"She's _really_ hot if you know what I mean," he says and winks.

"What do you mean?"

He gives me a smug look. "Oh, you don't know?

"Know what?" I ask.

"Clove and I are in love," he taunts.

"WHAT THE FUCK? SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! YOU THREW HER INTO A WALL!"

"Well we're together now."

"Did you kiss yet?"

"Duh! And some steamy makeout sessions if you know what I mean," he says and winks.

"I do know what you mean," I say and storm off to Clove.

"Is that where you were this morning? Making out with Marvel?" I yell.

"WHAT? Why would you think that?" she screams.

"Oh I don't know… maybe because you're in love with him?" I say.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE IN LOVE WITH HIM?" she yells.

"He said so!" I exclaim.

"AND YOU BELIEVE HIM?" she yells.

"DUH!"

"WELL I DON'T LOVE HIM! YOU OF ALL PEOLE SHOULD KNOW THAT!"

"I'M DONE WITH YOU CLOVE!" I say and storm off to the stairs.

I hear someone run after me.

"Cato bear?"

Of course. It's Glimmer.

I turn around. "What do you want?"

"I know that this isn't the right time, but I love you Cato. I know I was with Marvel and I never expected him to go for Clove after all of their fights and stuff, but I would never do that to you. And Clove never seemed like a whore to me. I know that this probably means nothing, but I'm here for you. If you need someone to talk to or if you love me, I'm here," she says.

"Glimmer, I know that this is a bad time, but thank you," I say. "I really just need some alone time. Okay?"

She nods. "That's fine. I was just putting that out there."

"I'm sorry Glimmer," I say before kissing her on the lips quickly and going off to my room.

_**Clove's POV**_

HE FUCKING TOLD HIM! THAT FUCKING BASTARD! HE RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME!1

I storm up to Marvel and slap him in the face. "WHAT THE FUCK MARVEL?"

"Oh please you know you loved that kiss," he says and winks.

"I HATE YOU MARVEL! YOU RUINED _EVERYTHING_ FOR ME! BECAUSE OF YOU HE'S PROBABLY HAVING SEX WITH GLIMMER NOW!" I scream.

"And you have a problem with that?" he asks and smirks.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?" I say and throw him off the roof but he bounces back because of the force field.

"You know you love me Clove," he says and runs his hand down my arm creepily.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU MARVEL! I _NEVER_ WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I'M DONE!"I say and storm back to my room and slam the door behind me.

Enobaria barges in. "What did you do to Cato?"

"Nothing! Marvel is the one that kissed me!" I say.

"And did you kiss him back?" she asks.

"Do you really think that I would do that?" I ask.

"Well no but-"

"Listen Enobaria, you're an amazing mentor and your teeth are cool, but I really just want some alone time right now if that's alright?"

"Of course," she says and leaves.

I take the vase next to my nightstand and throw it into a wall, smashing it.

Cato barges in.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" he screams.

"HE KISSED ME! I NEVER KISSED HIM BACK!" I yell.

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU CATO! AND ONLY YOU!"

"You're such a whore Clove… I hope you and Marvel are happy together," he says and storms out of my room.

When he leaves after slamming the door behind him, I curl into my bed and cry myself to sleep.

_**Cato's POV**_

I can't fucking believe it! After everything, the two of them still kiss! And just because Glimmer loves me, doesn't mean I love her! I don't!

UGH! WHY AM I STILL IN LOVE WITH CLOVE?

And of course the games are tomorrow! Fuck!

I flop onto my bed and fall asleep.

**A/N****: I promise you this is not the end of Clato! And the games start next chapter!**


	8. Let the Games Begin

**A/N:**** I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in forever!**

_**Clove's POV-**_

I wake up and realize what today is. Today is the day that the seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin. A few days ago, I would've been happy for today, but now I'm not. The images from last night replay in my head and I can't take it anymore. Tears start to form in my eyes and I let them pour out, completely aware of the fact that I cried myself to sleep last night.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I scream/cry.

The door opens and I see that it's Enobaria.

"What do you want?" I ask with tears streaming down my face.

She sighs. "Clove, this isn't like you."

"I know! I never realized that I was the true whore of the Careers! All this time, I thought it was Glimmer, but no. It's me," I say with anger and sadness.

"Who called you a whore?" Enobaria asks.

The tears start to pool again in my eyes.

"Cato…" I say, letting the tears fall.

She hugs me. "I know that there's a part of Cato that still loves you. You just have to forget about him for now…"

"I can't forget, Enobaria! I can't forget about what happened between Cato and I!"

"I know you can't… but you're going to have to make it work..."

"How do we do that?"

"Just talk to him… and get dressed and stuff, you have about an hour and a half to get ready."

"Fine…" I say, making it obvious that she just blew me off.

She leaves the room and I go to wash my face of my tears.

_**Cato's POV-**_

The seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games start today. The one thing I've dreaded since I got here, I can't wait for now. I can't wait to snap Marvel's neck. Or just simply chop his head off with my sword.

But then there's Clove.

Clove. The only girl that I've ever truly loved. The one thing holding me on to life. The girl I was planning on sacrificing my life for in the arena. Now she's gone. Ripped away from me. By him. I know I can take him down, but she already called dibs on killing him from the start. But knowing Clove, she won't mind if I chop his head off…

But I still called her a whore. Sure, I'm mad at her, but I know that she wouldn't do that. _Goddammit why can't I just fucking believe her?! I love her! I know I do! _

Clove means the world to me. And now she probably hates me…

I need to make things right with her… I know I will… eventually…

I'm about to leave my bed when I hear a knock at the door.

_Is it Clove? _

The door opens and it's Manus.

_Of course it's Manus. Why wouldn't it be Manus?_

"GOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIIING MYYYYYYYYYYYYY STAAAAAAAAAARSHIIIINE!" Manus sings.

I chuck my pillow at him.

"Go away!" I scream.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU CAAAAAAAAAAAATOOOOOOOO!" Manus sings.

"I DON'T CARE MANUS! GO AWAY!" I scream.

He sighs and leaves.

_Thank God…_

Amy storms into my room.

"Cato! You woke me up from my beauty sleep with your screaming and pillow throwing!" Amy scolds with her Capitol accent.

"Sorry Amy…" I say.

_Does she even realize that today the Games start?_

"Well I'm mad at you!" Amy exclaims and stabs me with her stiletto.

_That fucking hurt!_

"Um Amy?" I ask.

"Yeah?" she asks and puts her stiletto back on.

"You do realize that the Games are in an hour, right?"

"They are?" she asks seeming shocked.

_And she's supposed to be our escort…_

"Yeah…" I say.

"Oh in that case, CATO, DON'T BOTHER ME BEFORE YOU HAVE TO GO KILL SOME BITCHES!" she screams while whacking me with a pillow.

"Will you leave now?" I ask.

"Fine," she says and leaves.

I pull out my phone and realize that this is the last time that I'll be able to use it.

I check my Capitol Chat and read other people's statuses:

_Glamgirlglimmer: arena day today! Hoping to get it on with cato bear ;) xx_

_Marvelicious: let the games begin! #cantwaittokillbitches_

_Awesomelyaqua: games today… #cominghomeforyoubaby_

_Shell4u: arena day… #goaqua_

_Lovelykali: let the games begin! #runaway_

_Threshlovesfatcakes: let the 74__th__ hunger games begin!_

_Littleflower: game day… #scared_

_ : let the seventy fourth annual hunger games begin… #cominghomeforyouprim_

_Breadboy: arena day… #gokatniss_

I update my status:

_Swordboy: game day! :) #gocareers #ikillyouall_

I then look to the sidebar and see that Glimmer's online.

_Fuck. Get offline now Cato before you do anything stupid!_

Before I can log out, she messages me and we end up chatting for 15 minutes. This is our convo:

_Glamgirlglimmer: hey cato bear!_

_Swordboy: go away glimmer_

_Glamgirlglimmer: I'm guessing you read my status… are we moving too quickly?_

_Swordboy: you know I don't love you right?_

_Glamgirlglimmer: but that's no excuse to not have sex!_

_Swordboy: that's exactly what it is…_

_Glamgirlglimmer: meaniebutt! :P you know you love me! ;)_

_Swordboy: actually, I don't._

_Glamgirlglimmer: yeah you do! You kissed me, remember?_

_Swordboy: yeah because I was depressed and you're a whore…_

_Glamgirlglimmer: rude!_

_Swordboy: it's the truth!_

_Glamgirlglimmer: oh I get it… you're playing hard to get, aren't you? ;)_

_Swordboy: I'm not_

_Glamgirlglimmer: but I love you!_

_Swordboy: but I don't love you_

_Glamgirlglimmer: meanie!_

_Swordboy: I'm just telling the truth…_

_Glamgirlglimmer: UGH!_

_-glamgirlglimmer is offline-_

I hate Glimmer.

I log off of Capitol chat and get dressed into my arena outfit.

I then look at the clock and realize that the Games start in 20 minutes and I haven't eaten anything…

I go to the dining room and realize that breakfast is buffet style this morning.

I take a plate, put scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles on it, and walk to my room to eat it.

_**Clove's POV~**_

I step out of the bathroom and look at my phone, reading all of everyone's pointless _Capitol Chat_ statuses:

_Glamgirlglimmer: arena day today! Hoping to get it on with cato bear ;) xx_

Whore.

_Marvelicious: let the games begin! #cantwaittokillbitches_

Asshole.

_Swordboy: game day! :) #gocareers #ikillyouall_

I love you, but you hate me…

_Awesomelyaqua: games today… #cominghomeforyoubaby_

I don't know what I'll do without you around… my bestie…

_Shell4u: arena day… #goaqua_

The coolest kid ever…

_Lovelykali: let the games begin! #runaway_

Ew I hate you…

_Threshlovesfatcakes: let the 74__th__ hunger games begin!_

So stereotypical… ugh I can't wait to watch Cato kill you…

_Littleflower: game day… #scared_

So young and vulnerable… easy kill… but she's also cute… wait did I just say that?

_ : let the seventy fourth annual hunger games begin… #cominghomeforyouprim_

Ugh… I don't know who I hate more, you or Marvel…

_Breadboy: arena day… #gokatniss_

Ew I hate you too…

Ugh!

I update my status:

_Knifequeen: let the games begin and let all the bitches die by my knives. #loveyouguys_

I swear I need to win an award for that status…

The second I put my phone down, it goes off. Ew I have a message… I hope it's from Cato…

I look and I see it's from Marvel…

We end up IMing for 10 minutes and this is our conversation:

_Marvelicious: good morning sexy ;)_

_Knifequeen: my status is better than yours. _

_Marvelicious: that's because you're hot_

_Knifequeen: shut up I can't wait to kill you_

_Marvelicious: who said you were going to kill me?_

_Knifequeen: I told you that I was killing you since training…_

_Marvelicious: true but I'm hot, you're hot, why kill me? We're the sexy ones…_

_Knifequeen: because you're an asshole_

_Marvelicious: no I'm not_

_Knifequeen: yes you are… you ruined my relationship with cato!_

_Marvelicious: I'm better than him._

_Knifequeen: you're a cocky asshole_

_Marvelicious: playing hard to get, eh? ;)_

_Knifequeen: I can't wait to slit your throat. Is that hard to get enough for you?_

_Marvelicious: oh come on baby… I know you want me…_

_Knifequeen: I'd pick district 12 loverboy over you anyday._

_Marvelicious: but baby…_

_Knifequeen: I'm not your baby._

_-KNIFEQUEEN IS NOW OFFLINE-_

I throw my phone against the wall across the room and watch it smash to pieces.

_I hate Marvel so much…_

I think the sound of the smashing causes Cato to come into my room.

"What happened?" Cato asks.

I point to the broken phone.

"Oh… Who pissed you off?" he asks.

"Oh no one special… just an asshole…" I say.

"District one?" he asks.

"Yup," I say.

"Of course. You kiss a guy and he never leaves you alone… counting down the minutes until you're in the arena and can have sex with him?" Cato asks.

"Cato! I don't love him at all! I didn't even kiss him back! Why would I want to have sex with that asshole?"

"Because you're a whore!"

"Oh I'm the whore? Haven't you seen your bimbo?"

"She's not mine!"

"Oh really now? How good was the sex?"

"There was no sex! How was the sex with Marvel the Great?"

"Why would I touch that asshole?"

"Because you already have!"

"I haven't!"

"Did you ever even love me at all? Or was this just part of your master plan for sponsors? Play up the confused girl so that people will love you! Because everyone loves a good love triangle! Huh? Was that it? I know it was…"

"Cato! None of that is true!" I yell.

"Oh really? What part of you actually thinks that I'll listen to what you say?"

It's so hard keeping up my toughness. I need to cry. I need to. I… can't…

"Because if you ever loved me at all you'd listen!"

I love Cato… Not a second goes by where I don't think about how much I need to be in his arms. To feel his lips against mine. To feel safe, like anything is possible.

_**Cato's POV**_

I still love Clove. With all of my heart I still love her. It just angers me so much that that asshole felt the need to put his lips against the lips of my Clove.

"You know what, Clove? I'm done!" I yell before storming out.

I storm to my room and slam the door behind me.

Instead of doing what I would normally do- destroying the room- I'm doing something totally different.

I break down. I cry. Yes, I said it. Cato Chambers is crying. Like a big baby right before the Games.

I love her… I still love her…

_**Clove's POV**_

Cato storms out of my room and I break into tears. I still love him more than anything.

I can't do this anymore… I love Cato, yet he hates me… I don't know what to do…

Surprisingly, Manus is the one to come find me.

He hugs me tightly as I cry.

"Shh… I'm sorry for Cato's behavior… I know I should've been protecting him since I love him, but I didn't. I'm sorry…" he says.

"Creeper, get the fuck away from me," I snap.

I do not need his sassy gay stylist now.

"Why doesn't anyone want me today?" Manus says to himself as he stands up and leaves my room.

My stomach growls and I realize that I haven't even eaten breakfast yet… _Way to go Clove… not even eating breakfast before fighting…_

I walk to the breakfast buffet. When I get there, I take a plate, put scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles on it, and walk to my room to eat it.

I'm almost done eating my eggs when Enobaria comes in.

"You're just eating breakfast, now? Come on Clove, you have to be ready in fifteen minutes!" Enobaria announces.

"I'm sorry! I just can't deal with it today! You're lucky I'm awake!" I scream.

Enobaria sighs. "I know… just good luck out there with Cato and Marvel and everything… you're strong Clove, but your weakness is Cato. So just focus on how much you want to kill Marvel and use your anger there to kill people in the bloodbath. Especially district twelve. We want them dead."

"I know…" I say.

_I can't believe the Games are soon… I'm not ready to deal with Ca- wait. The games mean that people get to die. And that means district 12 will die. WOOO! I GET TO KILL KATNISS TODAY!_

"Good. Now get dressed and ready to board the hovercraft," Enobaria says and walks out.

I open the closet to find my arena outfit and put it on. I walk to the bathroom and brush my hair into a high ponytail so it's easy to see who I'm killing and so my hair doesn't get in my face and I end up cutting my hair with my knife.

I put extra ponytails on my wrist and walk to the main room.

_**Cato's POV**_

The door flies open and in storms Brutus.

"CATO! QUIT CRYING AND GET READY FOR THE GAMES! REAL MEN DON'T CRY! COME ON CATO I KNOW YOU LOVE CLOVE BUT STILL. YOU'RE FIGHTING IN THE HUNGER GAMES. YOU'RE A CAREER. YOU'VE BEEN TRAINING ALL OF YOUR LIFE FOR THIS. STOP CRYING!" Brutus screams and throws a pillow at me.

"SORRY! UGH I'LL GET READY!" I shout and walk to the bathroom to get dressed into my arena outfit.

I spike my hair and make sure I look good for the Capitol.

_At least I get to kill people today…_

I walk out of my room and Manus drags me to his room.

"You're coming with me," Manus says with a creepy smile.

"Where the hell are we go—why are we in your room?" I ask.

"Because we need to get you to the hovercraft Mr. Sexypants," he says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

Manus presses a button and a door opens.

"I'm sure," Manus says and walks through the door.

I follow him.

"Oh and here's your token," Manus says and gives me my dogtag.

I read it and remember everything. I take it from him and throw it to the ground in rage.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Manus asks.

"Ugh I'll keep it," I say and shove it in my pocket.

If I lose it, I lose it. If it stays, it stays. I could honestly care less.

"Okay then…" Manus says and approaches my cylinder.

"So can I go inside now?" I ask.

Manus hugs me tightly and starts crying.

"CATO YOU'RE THE HOTTEST THING THAT'S EVER LIVED! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE OUT THERE, OKAY? I LOVE YOU ! AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME OUT THERE!" Manus scream cries.

I shove him away.

"Bye Manus!" I say and walk inside my cylinder.

_**Clove's POV**_

I sit down on a couch and Lolo walks up to me.

"It's time to go now, Clove. Ready?" she says.

Yes… no… I don't know…

I nod and stand up.

She walks to her room and I follow her.

Lolo turns around and hands me my charm bracelet.

"Your token…" she says.

I take it and the tears immediately fall. I'm not ready. I'm not ready to face him. I'm not. I love him. I always have and I always will. Ugh.

"I'm sorry Clove…" Lolo says softly while wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything. It's all my fault. And I have to deal with it in the arena," I say while wiping the tears from my eyes.

"You can get through this Clove. You're strong and you can win easily with or without him."

"Thank you… I needed that."

"It's time for you to go, Clove…" she says.

"I can do this… thank you Lolo… I'll see you when I win," I say.

"I know you will," Lolo says and lets go of me.

I walk to my cylinder and watch it close around me. I wave to Lolo as the cylinder sends me into the arena.

Sixty seconds. Sixty seconds is all that's left until the gong goes off and the Games begin. Sixty seconds until the bloodbath begins. Sixty seconds left until I am faced with the fallout of last night's drama.

I start doing the countdown. 59. 58. 57. I soon realize that I am not ready like I say I am. Not just for the fight, but for facing the other Careers. At least District 4 will be there to keep some peace…

45. 44. 43. How long is a minute? It feels like ages. Ages I've been training for this moment. Perfecting my knife skills, learning everything that I need to know to survive.

25. 24. 23. Less than half a minute left. But am I really ready to face Cato after the bloodbath is over? After all, Marvel is the one that kissed me. I never kissed him back.

15. 14. 13. It's so close yet so far away. Thirteen seconds left until the Games begin, but who knows how long it will take for the twenty-three other tributes to die?

I decide to survey my surroundings. There's a lot of trees and a lake not too far from the Cornucopia where the Careers will set up camp… So pretty much a forest…

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"Let the games begin and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms from around the arena as the gong goes off.

The second the gong goes, I make a beeline for the Cornucopia. I grab a jacket filled with knives and a large backpack. I'll get more supplies after I kill some tributes.

Running at me is the whorebag from 9. How pathetic it really is that she thinks she even has a chance at surviving these Games. So I do what I do best and pull a knife from my jacket, and slit her throat when she tries to tackle me. Her blood pours onto me, but I could care less.

I turn around and see Katniss fighting with some random boy over a loaf of bread. _Pathetic…_

I pull out another knife and throw it into his back. He's not the target, just a weak obstacle to get to Katniss. When he collapses onto the ground I realize that this is my moment. My moment to shine. My moment to prove to all of Panem how strong I am. My moment to kill Katniss Everdeen.

I lock eyes with her and my lips form a cruel smirk. I think she realizes what's about to happen so she starts running away. Running far away. Far from the Cornucopia. Far from my grasp. Far enough so none of us can find her.

I manage to throw a knife into her back as she runs. But of course it didn't go deep into her skin, into her body so she's still alive. It's just lodged into that ugly orange backpack of hers.

Ugh! I ruined my chance to kill Katniss! But as long as the other Careers saw that, it doesn't count, right? It better not…

I turn around and see Cato decapitating another tribute. _Awesome…_

I look forward and see Aqua running toward the lake. I decide to run after her and follow her.

"Hey!" I say, loud enough so she can hear me.

She turns around and smiles. "Hey Clove."

"Where are the others?" I say sitting down next to the lake.

Aqua shrugs. "I have no clue… Clove, what exactly happened last night?"

Ugh no. I don't want to get into this…

"Basically Cato and I have been together since the train ride and Marvel kissed me so everything went wrong and last night happened," I explain.

She hugs me tightly. "I'm sorry Clove…"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I know how that feels. How it feels to have someone try to tear you apart from the love of your life."

"R-Really?" I ask, realizing how weak I sound by almost breaking into tears in the arena.

Aqua nods. "I do… But I don't feel like saying it… too many bad memories."

"I understand," I say.

She nods and Glimmer comes. _Ew._

"Whore alert," Aqua whispers in my ear and I giggle.

"So how many losers did you kill? I killed one," Glimmer says with a proud smile.

"Two," Aqua and I say in unison.

I can't believe our friendship may have to come to an end. Aqua's the sister I never had and always wanted. We're like twins.

_**Cato's POV**_

The cylinder takes me up to the arena. I look to my right and to my left. To my right is Marvel the asshole and to my left is the weak girl from district 3.

The one minute countdown begins and I take a deep breath.

59. 58. 57. I can't let anything happen to Clove. As much as I'm mad at her, I still love her. I have no clue why though, but I do. She's still my everything and I'm not going to let her die out there.

47. 46. 45. The amount of ways I can kill Marvel are limitless. Visions of his dead body, blood pouring out of him swirl in my mind. I want him dead, and I want to be the one that ends his life.

30. 29. 28. Less than half a minute left. The arena this year looks like a forest, but there's a lake where I'm pretty sure we're claiming. Or we'll just kill whoever tries to claim it so we can have it.

15. 14. 13. It occurs to me that this moment right here is what I've been training for. The moment that the gong sounds, the killing begins and I can prove to my parents, to my district, to all of Panem how strong I am.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"Let the games begin and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms from around the arena as the gong goes off.

I sprint from my plate to the Cornucopia, picking up a bag and a sword on my way there. I quickly turn around and see Clove killing the district 9 whore. I turn back around and see some weak pathetic girl from I don't know what district and I use my sword to decapitate her.

I start to run a few feet to gain some land and kills and thrust my sword into the stomach of a male tribute. I pull the sword out and run to the lake where I see Clove, Glimmer, and Aqua in a deep conversation probably about girl stuff… _or me… ugh no not me, the thought of that makes me sound like the cocky asshole… ugh…_

"Hey guys," I say.

"Hey Cato," Clove says.

"So Catobear, I'm guessing you got some kills…" Glimmer says with a flirtatious grin.

"Yeah I did and I'm pretty sure I had more than you," I say.

"She only had one," Aqua says.

"Two," I say.

"Same," Clove and Aqua say in unison.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"Well nobody gives a shit about Marvel, and I have no clue where Shell is," Clove says.

I shrug. "Understandable."

All of a sudden, Marvel appears and walks to us.

"One kill?" Aqua asks.

"How did you know?" Marvel asks.

Aqua shrugs. "Seems to be a district one trend."

Marvel looks at Glimmer. "Of course."

"Have you seen Shell?" Aqua asks.

"No…" Marvel says.

We hear footsteps approaching us and I turn around. It's District 12's Loverboy.

"What do you want, Loverboy?" I ask, raising my sword.

"I came to join you guys," he says.

"Shut it Breadboy. What makes you think that you can join us?" Aqua asks.

"Um… I can bake…" Loverboy says.

"CUPCAKES! OMG CAN YOU MAKE US CUPCAKES? PLEASE? I WANT CUPCAKES. OR BROWNIES! YEAH I WANT BROWNIES TOO!" Glimmer fangirls.

Clove slaps her in the face. "Shut it whore. Loverboy, what can you really do?"

"I can help you find her," Loverboy says.

"And how do we know that you're not going to betray us for her?" Marvel asks.

"Because it was all an act. Why else would I say that I'm in love with Katniss?" Loverboy says.

"True…" Clove says. "But what weapon skills do you have?"

"Um… I'm okay with a spear…" Loverboy says.

"But not as good as me," Marvel says.

"Ignore him. He's an arrogant moron. You really want to stay with us?" I ask.

"Yes…" Loverboy says.

"Give us a second," I say and gesture for the rest of the Careers to go away so that we can decide what we want.

_**Clove's POV**_

NO. I DO NOT WANT LOVERBOY. UGH. NO. I DIDN'T EVEN WANT MARVEL AND GLIMMER. NO. I DON'T WANT LOVERBOY.

"I don't want him at all," I say.

"Why? He can help us find Katniss," Aqua says.

"He's so fucking annoying!" I say.

"I think that he'd work well with us… he can help us find her," Aqua says.

"I'm with Aqua on this one," Cato says.

"I WANT HIM! HE CAN MAKE US CUPCAKES!" Glimmer exclaims.

I slap her in the face. "Nobody gives a shit about your cupcakes."

"Don't you want cupcakes?" Glimmer asks.

"No," I say.

"I want him," Marvel says. "But we have to watch him closely."

"No shit Sherlock," Cato says.

"So we're letting him in?" Aqua asks.

"Yes," Cato says.

"UGH!" I groan.

"Clove…" Cato says.

"What?!" I snap back.

"We're letting him in. I'm sorry this isn't what you want, but it's for the best," Cato explains.

"Whatever," I say.

Cato walks to Breadboy and we all follow him.

"You're in," Cato says.

"Really?" Breadboy asks.

"One mistake and you die," I say.

Cato shoots me a glare.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing…" Cato says.

"Don't worry, I'll lead you to her," Loverboy says.

"Good," Marvel says.

"Can you make us cupcakes?" Glimmer asks.

Idiot…

"Um… sure I guess…" Loverboy says.

"YAY!" Glimmer exclaims with a huge smile on her face.

I slap her in the face.

"Why do you keep slapping me?" Glimmer asks.

"Because you're an idiot," I say.

"Nuh uh!" Glimmer exclaims.

"You are an idiot," Aqua says.

"I'm not!" Glimmer says and starts crying.

"Drama queen…" I say.

Aqua giggles and Glimmer runs away. Marvel runs after her. _Of course…_

"Okay Breadboy, what did you get at the Cornucopia?" Cato asks.

"I got a tent," Loverboy says.

"Good. Now go put the tent together," Cato says.

"I can't do it alone," Loverboy says.

"Ugh I'll go with you," Aqua says and the two of them take off to put the tent together.

That leaves Cato and I left.

"Hey…" I say.

Cato glares at me.

"Listen I know you're mad at me, but," I start and Cato cuts me off.

"But what? Something's going to change in you and make you not a whore? I know what we had was a lot, but you ruined it," Cato says.

"Exactly. We had it all Cato, and **Marvel** ruined it. Why can't you believe me after everything?" I say.

"Because I can't," Cato says.

"That's not a reason," I say.

Cato turns around.

"What? So you're leaving me now? To go run off with Loverboy? Is that really what you want, Cato?" I ask.

_**Cato's POV**_

I can't take it anymore. I still love her. It's so hard to keep up this act. It's tearing me apart.

I turn back around to face her.

"No. I'm going because he can help us find her so we can kill her. So I can kill her. Feel free to go make out with Marvel while you're at it," I say.

"Fine," Clove says. "I'll leave."

Clove storms away and I sit down on the ground and think for a while.

_I love her so much… I don't know if she feels the same… she probably does… she's the most amazing thing ever to happen to me, and I tore what we had apart, because of him. I hate him. He's a moron. _

After a while, Glimmer walks over to me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You," she says.

"Go away whore," I say.

"What? I thought what we had was special!" she says.

"Go have sex with Marvel, I don't need you," I say.

"But I thought you loved me," she says.

"I never did. I never even liked you," I say and stand up.

"But you kissed me," she says.

"I was confused. I'm done," I say and walk away.

"You can't just run away from your problems, Cato. You're going to have to face them or have nothing," Glimmer says as I walk towards the tent.

_**Clove's POV**_

After I walk out on Cato, I storm up to Marvel.

"I fucking hate you more than anything," I say.

"Aww why baby? I thought you loved me," Marvel says with a smug smirk.

"I don't. I never did," I say while glaring at him.

"Come on Clove… you know you love me," Marvel says and runs his hand down my arm.

I shove him. "You're a pathetic moron."

"I'm the best thing that's ever lived," Marvel says.

I slap him in the face. "You're not. You're a cocky arrogant asshole who I can't stand more than anything. You ruined everything and I fucking hate you. I can't wait to kill you."

Marvel pins me against a tree. "You want to know something? I'm the best fighter there is. And if you want to test that theory, go ahead. You're not going to succeed with killing me because you'll be dead before you can slit my throat."

I reach down and grab Marvel's legs and use them to flip him. I put my foot on his chest to keep him stable.

"And you say you're the best," I say. "You're pathetic."

"I will kill you in your sleep," Marvel says.

"Really? Because you'll be dead before you can do that," I say and begin to walk to the tent, leaving Marvel behind because I could care less about him.

Cato takes over every inch of my mind. He's all I can think about. I love him more than anything. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. He's my everything.

_**Cato's POV**_

Clove is all I can think about. As I see her talking to Aqua, I can't help but want to kiss her. To hold her in my arms again. To see her smile and know that I put that beautiful smile on her face. She's all I ever wanted and I love her. Still. I love her. She's my everything.

**A/N: ****I am so sorry that the chapter was really bad… :/ But I promise that Clato will get back together :)**


End file.
